Dreams
by Sakumi's Kitten
Summary: The girls are all living happily when suddenly all of the Senshi have a strange dream. Will they be able to figure things out in time? And who are the new girls? Allies or Enemies? Bad summary, good story! :D UxS AxT MxY very very slight UxM i guess...  DISCONTINUED... i really cant write anymore for this... nothing i write seems okay :/ SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sailor Moon DOESN"T belong to me!**

**This is my first story, and I know it'll probably suck. Don't forget to comment!**

**Chapter One**

"Where is that girl?" Rei asked with a hint of viciousness in her tone. She scanned the Crown, hoping to see her friend's long ponytail somewhere, or watch her come up and say a lame excuse for being late. "She was supposed to meet us here fifteen minutes ago!" "Don't worry, Rei. She'll make it," answered a very tired Ami. As soon as those words were said, a girl with two odangos on the top of her head popped up with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, minna! Gomen for making all of you wait for me!" she announced with a smile on her face. "Where were you?" inquired a very annoyed Rei. "It doesn't really matter, since she's already here," Makoto broke in, "besides, we weren't really planning anything, just a little get together." Rei sat down, a bit grumpily, muttering something about how the future queen should be a bit more on time. Everyone laughed at those words, even Usagi. "Even as Neo Queen Serenity, I doubt I'll be on time," Usagi managed to choke out between giggles. As soon as she had stopped laughing enough to talk, she called out, " Hey, Motoki! Could I have a triple vanilla strawberry milkshake, please?" "Coming right up!" A few minutes later, Usagi was taking big gulps of her milkshake and sharing random chatter with everyone else about how they were going to spend their summer and when they thought the Starlights would come back to visit (they had left a few months ago). Rei and Makoto started to make fun of how Minako and Ami fell in love with Yaten and Taiki, and they joked about how Seiya would chase after Usagi like a lovesick puppy. Not long after this, the girls were all either laughing or blushing furiously. A few hours later, the girls disband and each heads for their own home. Soon, everyone Is frantically studying (even Ami was looking ever her notes and sets of problems; Usagi was planning on studing but never got to it, seeing as she just fell asleep after eating a big slice of cake when she got home) for their last few weeks of school, and for their last few exams. Little did they know, they would all end up meeting each other again in the same dream…

**In the dream…**

"Where am I?" Minako asked herself, getting up from the ground. "Ugh. What a headache!" She curiously looks around at her very dark and ominous surroundings. She saw a little tuft of dark-ish aquamarine. "Ami?" Ami's head suddenly shoots up in surprise and fright. "Who's there?" she asks a bit aggressively. "Don't worry. It's just me." "Oh! Minako, don't do that to me! Anyway where are we?" "I don't really know…" Both girls look around, hoping for some sort of sign when they see a brown ponytail behind a couple of rocks, and a few strands of black hair a few boulders back. "Hey, Ami, isn't that Mako-chan and Rei?" "Yeah! I think so!" They slowly walk up and see their friends unconscious on the ground a few feet away from each other. Ami runs to Rei while Minako drops down next to Makoto. They start to pick up their friends and shake them. "Rei! Wake up!" "Mako-chan! Are you all right?" Both girls groggily get up. "Where are we?" Makoto mumbles, staring at the world around her. "We're not really sure… but that's not the problem right now. Where's Usagi-chan (how they know that she's in the dream is a mystery to me…)?" Ami asks the others. "Usagi-chan!" "Usagi, where are you?" "Wait! Look over there! I think that's her!" All heads suddenly turn towards the hill that Rei was pointing at, and they see Usagi, no, Princess Serenity, as she was in the princess's dress, on the ground. "Usagi!" They all cry out and run to where their unconscious princess was leaning on a column with her back against it. "Usagi!" "Are you okay?" "Wake up! Please!"

The princess's eyelids start to flutter and she sees all of her comrades looking at her with worry and fear. She stares at them curiously for a minute before speaking. "Hey minna. Why did you henshin?" The girls look at Serenity with a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look before looking at each other, and to much of their surprise, they had all henshined. "That's weird. I don't remember transforming." Sailor Jupiter ,Mako, said. "And you were all wearing normal clothes when I found you." Sailor Venus, Minako, pointed out. "Hmmm…. and how did Usagi become Princess Serenity…?" Sailor Mercury, Ami, wondered out loud. "I don't know how I transformed into Serenity, but if I henshined, shouldn't I have turned into Eternal Sailor Moon instead? I usually don't change into Serenity unless I'm, or we're, in some cases, in a lot of trouble and I have to call on the power of the Silver Crystal or it's a life or death situation, or something like that." Serenity pointed out.

"So we're in trouble?"Venus half screamed. I don't think so, at least,"Jupiter started," but we should watch out for anything suspicious." The senshi all nod and then walk away to look for any signs of where they were. "Hey, minna. I think I found something…" Mercury whispers. The others quietly walk over and look at what she was pointing at.

They see three people talking together a few feet away from them, two of them have matching outfits but in different colors, while the other is like a shadow, melting in with the darkness surrounding him. There are bodies of dead people all around them. "I can teach you how to fully use your powers," the shadow whispered to the girls, one weeping silently at the death of their planet, the other half listening to what the shadow-like man had to say ,as well as half comforting the other.

"What powers? What are they talking about…?" Sailor Mars, Rei, starts, but is quickly shushed by the others when the dark man starts up again.

"There is no use in staying here. In your current conditions, neither of you will be able to revive your planets. Leave with me, and I will teach you how to master your abilities. The girls consulted together with some kind of telepathic connection, and after a few minutes, the one who was comforting confidently stood up and said," Okay, I'll join you." The other came up shakingly and also nodded in consent. "Then it's settled! One more thing though. We must leave this desolate place. There is no need to stay on this planet anymore where there is so much pain and death." The girls just nod. They all leave in rays of light, out to somewhere else in space, the shadow-like man leaving first in a very dark ray, while the two girls follow after in a red and yellow ray…

"WHAT exactly was THAT?" Mars suddenly bursts at the others, still a bit angry about the shushing. "Um… I don't think we were supposed to hear that…" Jupiter puts in. "This isn't just a normal dream, is it?" Venus asks. "NO, DUH!" Everyone screams at her while Venus sweatdrops. "Okay, okay! No need to yell at me about it!" she said back, with a slightly hurt expression on her face that disappeared after a second. "But how did we all end up in the same dream?" "I don't know…" Mercury says pulling out her computer and starts to type on it furiously.

"Okay," she starts after a few moments of silence and keys clicking, "the only thing I'm sure of is that we're all still asleep, but we're not exactly in a dream, neither are we actually on Earth anymore…" Everyone sweatdrops at what Ami said. "Ummm...would you mind explaining that to us, Mercury?" Serenity says, scratching her hair with a little sweatdrop on her head. "Okay…um... I'm not exactly sure, but I think that we really are asleep, but our consciences are here, on this planet that isn't Earth. And I'm also guessing that since we're asleep in our human forms, our consciences took on the form that we weren't using, that is, our henshined forms."

"But that still doesn't explain how my conscience took on the form of Serenity instead of Sailor Moon." Serenity points out. "I know, but I'm still not exactly sure what's happening right now, so I don't have all of the answers." "Okay… how about we meet tomorrow at the Crown at three and talk about this some more then?" "Sure." Jupiter answers. "Should we call the outers?" Serenity asks. "I don't think we should tell them about this until after we figure out what's happening or until they somehow happen to find out or something." Mars says. Serenity's face falls a little, but the others don't really notice. "Okay, so tomorrow at the Crown without the outers, right?" Venus clarifies. "Yep." "See you then." "Bye!" "Good night!" Everyone fades away to their own bodies back on Earth.

**The next day at the Crown…**

"WHERE is that Usagi?" Rei half screams after waiting for ten minutes at their usual table. "And I thought she would actually be on time for this meeting. What was I thinking then?" Makoto says, exasperated at her friends usual tardiness. "Oh. Here she comes." Ami says.

"Hey minna. Sorry for keeping you waiting." Usagi runs in panting. "You're late." Makoto points out while moving to take a sip of her smoothie. "Gomen nasai!" "Ugh! Usagi, couldn't you at least be on time for _this_ meeting?" "Gomen, gomen! Anyways, I ran into Mamo-chan on the way and I had the brilliant thought of inviting him to listen. Besides, this may also concern him, seeing as how his body reacts to the Earth's condtion," Usagi explains. "Oh. Well, at least you have a good reason to be late, I guess. But why are you _ten minutes_ late? When did you leave your house?" Rei persists. "Ummm…" Usagi gets a really sheepish look on her face. "About three-oh-five-ish." Usagi gets a sweatdrop. Rei looks as if she's about to yell some more, but Ami interrupts,"Guys, she's always late, so how about we start the meeting be first telling Mamoru about the weird dream and forget about Usagi's absence?" "Um…thanks Ami-chan? Was I supposed to be thankful, or offended by that?" Usagi looks at her friend angrily. "Um... what are you talking about? What weird dream?" Mamoru puts in, confused. "I'll start, since I came back to consciousness first?" Minako says. " When I woke, the only thing I saw was a really dark planet with dead bodies and a lot of destroyed buildings and stuff. That's about when I found Ami." Minako said. "I'll take over from here," Ami says," We walked around and saw Rei and Mako-chan near some other boulders not too far away. When we got them to wake up…" "I found Princess Serenity on top of a hill, slumped next to a broken column." Rei interrupts. Ami lookd a bit annoyed at being interrupted, but allowed Rei to continue. "Once we got her to wake up, we had all somehow mysteriously henshined." Makoto finshed for Rei. "Wait, did you say _Princess Serenity_? Don't you mean Usako? And how did you all henshin _mysteriously_" Mamoru put in. "Nope," Ami answers," she was Princess Serenity, complete with silver crystal and white gown." "Well, what about the henshining?" Mamoru persisted. Ami explains her theory to him. Mamoru had more questions, but said," Continue." The quintet recall how they saw the three other figures talking not so far away and repeated what they heard from the conversation the trio had. "This is really weird. Should we call Setsuna and ask her if anything is going to happen in the future?" Mamoru suggests. "We've decided beforehand that we weren't going to add the outers to this since we weren't aware of their presence in the dream." Minako explains. "Don't Haruka and Michiru have Usagi's number? If they know something that might affect the future or if Setsuna tells them something important, they'll be sure to call their princess and warn her." Rei states. "What if they've been told not to tell us?" Makoto add, nervously. "Haruka will call anyways. You all know that if her princess is in trouble, she won't hesitate to do anything that might keep Usagi safe. I don't know about you guys, but it seemed really obvious to me that Haruka doesn't just flirt with Usagi only because it makes her blush like crazy." Ami pointed out. Everyone stared at her and she looked away, with a pink tint appearing on her cheeks. "How do you know that?" Minako asks suspiciously. Ami blushes even more at the question. They all suddenly burst into laughter and Ami's statement was quickly forgotten as the group plunged back to the conversation about the trio and what the dream might have to do with their future.

Meanwhile…

**About the same time; at Haruka's mansion…**

The outers were all seated on the couch discussing Michiru's and Haruka's careers, as a famous violinist and racer. Michiru and Haruka were seated next to each other on one of the couches, Hotaru and Setsuna on the next. They each had a cup of tea in front of them on the table. Michiru had been requested to do a joint concert with another violinist in America. Haruka was thinking about going for _another_ national championship in racing, but this time, it was only a hour away from their mansion. "It would be a great experience for you to be in America." Haruka said with a smile, though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes that only Michiru detected, and so she replied," I don't have to go…" "You should go! It'll be great for you and for your publicity." Setsuna interrupted. "Well… okay, fine. But do you really need another trophy? I'm always the one who has to dust them off." Michiru teased. Haruka smiled back before answering," Well, it has been four years, and no monsters have shown up, and my racing's getting a little shabby, so I thought that another race would help me get back in shape, and it'll be nice if we could go after our own dreams and lay off being a senshi for a few days…" She was suddenly cut off as Hotaru shot up out of her seat. "Hotaru! What's wrong?" Setsuna jumped up and asked, extremely worried. The other two also jumped up as well. Hotaru's eyes were widened with fear, but then suddenly went blank as she stared off into space, not noticing the other's worried glances. She started to speak:

_Two evils are coming,_

_Something we cannot defeat alone,_

_Soon, darkness will ravage the solar system,_

_Revenge will be sought out on the galaxies,_

_Death and blood will spill on the world,_

_Everything is about to change…_

They see a vision of two girls, both in matching outfits, standing next to each other with the different galaxies in their hands. They see a close up of different scenes of Earth with people screaming or dead. They see a lot of blood. Suddenly, the scene switches to show each of the senshi in turn. They're all dead. The three share a frightened, worried, and confused glance at each other before looking back at the scene. Lastly, the scene shows a lonely Princess Serenity with her staff on the ground, crying on her knees with her head in her hands. "Koneko…" Haruka whispers. "Princess…" Setsuna and Michru say. Once again, another glance is exchanged. The scene abruptly disappears and they returned back to the familiar surroundings that was Haruka's living room.

All eyes watch the little black haired girl as she finishes showing them what she had to share. Her eyes turn purple-violet once again as she falls back suddenly into Setsuna's arms. The three share a quick glance before Setsuna carries the exhausted girl back to her room and returns to collapse on the sofa. Michiru and Haruka were already seated.

"What was that?" Michiru whispers softly, but loud enough for the others to hear. "I think that was a prophecy." Setsuna answers, a bit louder than the volume Michiru had used. Haruka stood up and said to them," I'm gonna go call Koneko and the others to tell them about this…" "No!" Setsuna interrupts. "Gomen, but we're going to have to keep this a secret until we can figure out what's going on and what that prophecy meant." Setsuna ordered. Haruka sat back down a little frustrated, so Michiru put her arm around her lovers and said," Don't worry, Ruka. We'll figure it out. Besides, I think Setsuna's right, in a way. We don't need them worrying about this. They should live their own lives." she reasoned. "But what if they can help us with this…?" Haruka tried to contradict. "How could they possibly know about this?" Setsuna countered in a very menacingly calm voice. She hated it when Haruka was so stubborn. Michiru put her head on Haruka's shoulder and sighed. Setsuna and Haruka often got into arguments. "Alright." Haruka growled as she stood up and stalked towards her bedroom. Michiru and Setsuna both rolled their eyes and they knew that the same thought was rolling through their heads. _Haruka is so stubborn!_

**Later that night…**

Haruka had requested to be alone for a while, and the others would have left her alone even if she hadn't asked. Actually, they wanted to stay _away_ from her until the winds stopped raging outside. That's when they knew that she had gone out of her bad mood and that it was safe to talk to her again. Besides, they couldn't get to her even if they wanted to. Haruka locked her room when she slammed the door shut. They couldn't hear her from the lower floor, so they thought the frustrated girl was just sulking in her bed. After an hour of nothing but rattling windows from the roaring winds outside, Michiru left to go get ready for bed, and Setsuna followed her example. Soon, the whole house was sound asleep in their own rooms. Or, at least they thought…

Haruka had been sulking, as they expected, but during her sulking time, had come up with a plan that would probably earn a _really long _lecture from Setsuna about following directions and how dangerous it was if she didn't listen and just did things her own ways. Michiru would just ignore her for the most of the day, or at least try to. Who knew what she would try when she wanted to gain back Michiru's trust? She did something new each time, just to keep Michiru surprised. It ranged from a really fancy meal at a restaurant, to other things, usually at night… Anyways, Haruka was planning something, but it wasn't how to distract herself during the lecture, or how to please Michiru the next day. This plan was how to get to her Koneko without the others finding out. She finally noticed her cell phone on the counter of her unnecessarily large dresser, in front of the large mirror. A plan suddenly sprouted up in her mind. She went to the door and listened for any sounds of the others. There didn't seem to be anyone in the hallway, so she quietly opened the door, wincing when she heard the loud squeak, and looked around for the others. They girl's doors were opened, and the lights were closed. Haruka slipped from her room down to the others, to check to see if they were really asleep. After checking all of the bedrooms, she breezed across the hallway back to her own room where she proceeded to lock the door and pick up her cell phone to promptly call her princess.

After a few rings, Usagi finally picked up. "Hello?" She looked at the clock. 2:00 A.M. Who is calling me this early? "Koneko?" "Haruka? Why are you calling me so early in the morning? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Usagi wondered. "Listen. I'm gonna whisper because I've been banned from having this conversation for now…" Haruka started, but was interrupted by Usagi's questions. "What do you mean banned…?" "Just listen. I don't think I can tell you right now, so can you meet me tomorrow?" Haruka whispered. Usagi, sensing the urgency in her Wind Senshi's tone, immediately answered yes. Haruka then proceeded to give Usagi the address of a fancy restaurant where she was supposed to arrive at no later than 12:15 for lunch. Of course, knowing about Usagi's usual tardiness, gave her the time fifteen minutes earlier, hoping she wouldn't be that late. "Oh, and Koneko?" Haruka asked. "Yes?" "Don't tell anyone about this." Haruka said. "Sure." "I'm serious. _No _one." Haruka warned. "Okay, okay. I promise I won't tell anyone." Usagi said hastily. They said their good nights and hung up. Usagi flopped backwards on her bed and wondered what Haruka had to say that was so important that she couldn't say over the phone. She sat frustrated like that for about five minutes before shortly falling asleep. On the other hand, Haruka sat down on her bed and smiled to herself, thinking about how badly her lecture would be and what she would have to do to win back her lover's trust…

**And that's the end of chapter one! Tell me if you hate it, like it, you get the point.**

**Just a couple of comments from me…**

**The story is just starting, and eventually, the Starlights will come back, so don't worry. If you're a fan of UsagixMamoru, give my story a chance, and comment about it. Don't be too harsh. If you're a fan of UsagixSeiya, than keep reading and give me comments about how the story should end! The story will take a couple thirty chapters to write, so I don't really know how the story will end. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you like the rest of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As you already know, Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, and it's my first fanfiction, and enjoy, and blah, blah, blah.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2**

Usagi yawned as she woke up in the morning. She looked outside the window and recalled the phone call from before.

-Flashback-

"Hello?"

"Koneko?"

"Haruka? Why are you calling me so early in the morning? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Listen. I'm gonna whisper because I've been banned from having this conversation for now…"

"What do you mean _banned_…?"

"Just listen. I don't think I can tell you right now, so can you meet me tomorrow?"

-End Flashback-

She looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning. About two hours before she was supposed to meet Haruka at the restaurant. She recalled the restaurant's name and address from before. Since it was still early, she got up to brush her teeth, change, and go make herself a _big_ bowl of cereal for breakfast.

**Back at the mansion…**

Haruka woke up early. Her watch stated eleven thirty in the morning. _Shoot, I've only got about an half hour left until I have to meet Koneko at the restaurant!_ She thought frantically. She rushed out of bed and half ran to the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she came out, put on something presentable, and went into the living room. There, she ran into Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru on the couch together, sipping tea. "Oh, Haruka. You're awake." Michiru said, with a silent sigh of relief. She quickly looked over her girlfriend's outfit and narrowed her eyes. "Going somewhere?" "Um…" Haruka stammered. Everyone was looking at her. "Well… I was… Um… going for a run? I'll be back later." She quickly half ran towards the door and yanked it open, running out of the house and into her yellow Ferrari. She then proceeded to drive away to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Usagi in five minutes, if the other girl was on time that was…

Usagi finally saw the restaurant and ran towards it, looking at her watch. Dang it! Fifteen minutes late! She saw Haruka's car parked a few yards away in the parking lot. Upon seeing Usagi, Haruka got out of her car and strode to where Usagi was trying to catch her breath. "You're late." Haruka pointed out. "Gomen! I was at the Crown with the others." Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Did you tell them anything?" She hissed. "Nope. You told me not to, remember?" Haruka let out her breath. "Okay. That's good. Hungry?" Haruka asked, gesturing towards the restaurant. "Yes!" was the happy response. The older girl led the way and asked for a seat away from the people. The waitress led the way to an empty set of tables. The two sat down, ordered their drinks and food, and the waitress left.

"Where are the others?" Usagi wondered out loud. Haruka smiled. "I told them I was out running and wouldn't be back until later. " "Oh." They sat in silence until the waitress came back with the food and beverages.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Usagi asked nervously. Haruka took a sip of her wine before explaining. "Yesterday, Hotaru had a vision, or so we believe. Although the others didn't want to trouble you or any of the others by sharing with you the prophecy, I believe that we should, since you guys were in it as well." "What do you mean?" Usagi questioned. Haruka quickly took a bite of her food before explaining. She starts," Well, we were just sitting around and chatting about random stuff…"

-Flashback-

"…it'll be nice if we could go after our own dreams and lay off being a senshi for a few days…" She was suddenly cut off as Hotaru shot up out of her seat. "Hotaru! What's wrong?" Setsuna jumped up and asked, extremely worried. The other two also jumped up as well. Hotaru's eyes were widened with fear, but then suddenly went dark as she stared off into space, not noticing the other's worried glances. She started to speak:

_Two evils are coming,_

_Something we cannot defeat alone,_

_Soon, darkness will ravage the solar system,_

_Revenge will be sought out on the galaxies,_

_Death and blood will spill on the world,_

_Everything is about to change…_

They see a vision of two girls, both in matching outfits, standing next to each other with the different galaxies in their hands. They see a close up of different scenes of Earth with people screaming or dead. They see a lot of blood. Suddenly, the scene switches to show each of the senshi in turn. They're all dead. The three share a frightened, worried, and confused glance at each other before looking back at the scene. Lastly, the scene shows a lonely Princess Serenity with her staff on the ground, crying on her knees with her head in her hands. There are three other figures with her, but they can't get a good look at their faces. All they know is that they have long ponytails and very uncovering fuku. "Koneko…" Haruka whispers. "Princess…" Setsuna and Michru say. Once again, another glance is exchanged. The scene abruptly disappears and they returned back to the familiar surroundings that was Haruka's living room…"

-End Flashback-

"…And that's what happened." Haruka finished. "Oh…" Usagi mumbled. Suddenly a thought strikes her. "Did you say you saw two girls there?" She quickly asks. "Um…yes. Why? Do you know something?" Haruka asks urgently. "Maybe. What did they look like?" Haruka explains the figures to them as Usagi eats her lunch. When she finished, Usagi put down her fork and pales a bit. "Koneko? Is anything wrong?" Haruka worriedly asks. "Um… I don't know…" She stops for a moment and then continues. "You're not the only one who's keeping a secret." Haruka has a very confused expression on her face. "Huh?" "I mean, my friends also banned me from speaking with you guys." "You know if there's any trouble you can always count on me and the other outers." Haruka pointed out. "And you can trust us with things too!" Usagi protested. "I know. That's why I'm here." Haruka contradicted, slightly smiling. Usagi looked away, slightly blushing, because of the accusation she had just made to one of her most trusted senshi. "Gomen." Usagi mumbles. "It's alright." Haruka chuckled.

"Anyways, do you know something about the girls?" Haruka persisted. "…" Haruka leans in closer. "Well?" "Actually, theres a funny story about that…" Usagi stammers. She recalls the previous dream with the others. She explains how the others had somehow henshined without knowing and found her as Princess Serenity. "Wait," Haruka interrupted, "Don't you mean Sailor Moon?" Usagi rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone always ask that? I'm sure that I was Serenity." "Gomen, it just sounded awkward in that context." Haruka apologized and chuckled at the same time. "It's okay? Anyways…" She continues with her story. She talks about how she saw three figures, two of them matching the description Haruka had given before. "Are you sure you only saw two figures there?" Usagi checked. "Yeah… Wait. You think the two figures might be the same in both visions?" "I think? I'm pretty sure, but not really, I guess…" Usagi looks at her friend apologetically for the extremely bad explanation. "Hmmm…" Haruka thought, "but didn't you say you saw three figures together?" Haruka questioned. "You're right..." Usagi mused, "but when has the leader ever come out to face us personally? I mean, don't they always send their minions to do the dirty work?" She theorized. "Well…I guess that it fits then." Haruka concluded. She looked down at the empty plates and cups before both her and her princess. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" Haruka chuckled. "Yes, please!" Usagi exclaimed.

After the two had paid and walked out, Haruka questioned," Do you need a ride?" "Sure! I don't wanna walk home ,really." She confessed. Haruka laughed under her breath. "Well then, get in. Where do you want to go?" Usagi thought about that for a minute. "Well, the others were having a senshi meeting today until five. Seeing as it's only two, I should probably go join them." Usagi sighed. Senshi meetings were always BORING! Then again, Makoto's cookies always made up for it. Then again, she had just finished eating two full plates of lunch, as well as a big, chocolate, quadruple scoops, hot fudge sundae as well as three cups of tall chocolate milkshakes. She probably shouldn't eat those cookies if she didn't want a stomach ache. "Okay then. Rei's temple?" Haruka asked. "That's where we usually hold them." Usagi confirmed. They got into the Ferrari and drove off in the general direction of the temple.

Haruka and Usagi were still talking about the recent events when they pulled up to the stairs that led to the main building. "Why are there so many stairs?" Usagi quietly complained as she looked up the staircase. Haruka laughed. "Would you like me to carry you up there, my princess?" She asked, with a teasing glint in her eyes. Usagi widened her eyes. "Really?" "Sure. Anything for my princess." Haruka complied. She got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. She gave Usagi a little bow before opening the door and lifting out the surprised princess. She then closed the door and proceeded to walk up the stairs. "Are you sure? I can walk." Usagi asked nervously. "Don't worry. I'm stronger than you think." Haruka winked. "Thanks." Usagi said, grinning. "Oh, and one more thing." Haruka said. "Hm?" "Promise me you won't tell any of your friends about that conversation we had earlier. If they ask, you were walking over and I was driving by." "Sure! I mean, I promise." Usagi said. "Good. So I'll call you if anything goes on."

Haruka finally reached the top of the stairs and dropped Usagi on the ground, on her feet. "Thanks, Haruka. For the lunch." "You're welcome, princess." Haruka said as she gave a little bow and kissed Usagi on her head between her two odangoes. Usagi started to blush furiously while Haruka laughed silently at the girl. "Oh, and call me Ruka. It's a lot shorter." Haruka said. The other girl just nodded. Then, she turned around and quickly walked up to the room where the girls usually had their meetings. Sure enough, they were there. When Usagi came knocking in, they were pleasantly surprised, but didn't bombard her with questions. As she turned around to close the door, she saw Haruka standing there, with her arms crossed at her chest. When she saw that Usagi was looking at her, she gave a little wave and a wink. Usagi blushed again, but a little more redder than last time. She recovered quickly and waved goodbye back. "Bye, Ruka!" She shouted, hoping the wind senshi had heard her. She did, of course and grinned back. She waved again and turned around to run back to the car and go for a quick drive around town before going back to the mansion. Usagi turned around to look at the other girls staring at her.

"Um…Usagi? Who were you waving to?" Rei asked her friend. Usagi blushed an even redder shade than she ever had before and answered, "Ruka, I mean Haruka." "Nani?" The others shouted at her and she just blushed deeper. "What are you talking about?" "Why would Haruka be with you?" "What in the world were you doing?" "Usagi…. What exactly was the 'business' you just had to go do?" "Um… Usagi, doesn't Michiru call Haruka 'Ruka' when they're together?" The girls asked with a hint of suspiciousness and curiosity at the same time. Even Ami was asking questions. Usagi blushed _even_ redder before giving the excuse Haruka had given her before sitting down and asking about what she missed. The others looked at each meaningfully before answering her questions.

"Well," Minako started trying to hide the curiosity in her voice with very much difficulty," Um… we were talking about who those three people might be, like, you know, the possibilities, and we've come up with a few things. We've also decided a few other things, though I'll leave the others to explain that to you." She finally finished, managing to swallow her curiosity for now. "Before we get into the discussion, would you like a cookie?" Makoto offered. Usagi looked at the basket of beautifully made cookies, before thinking that if she ate any more, she would most likely throw it all up. "No thanks, Mako-chan." "Um… are you sure?" Makoto asked, confused. Usagi was always the one who ate all of her cookies at senshi meetings. "Yes, Mako-chan, I'm sure." She said, with a bit of a contended sigh before turning to Ami to explain the current discussion to her. The others looked at her with a shocked expression before turning it back into a serious one. The finally finished catching her up and went a little further with the discussion. Twice, Usagi almost messed up and gave away what she and Haruka had talked about earlier. She quickly stopped talking when her secret almost slipped and earned strange glances from her teammates. Soon, the meeting came to an end and everyone parted for their own separate ways, all except for Rei, who looked for Yuichiro to ask him if he could heat up the bath.

Rei quickly took a bath and got dressed in her usual priestess robes. She then went into a room and started to chant at the great fire. "O great fire! Please give to me the answer that I am seeking! What is the weird dream that me and my friends get repeatedly? How does it concern us?" She yelled towards the fire. Suddenly, the room disappeared and Rei found herself standing among her friends in the middle of somewhere in space.

"Minna! Where are we?" She asked. "Um…. I think we're in space…" Usagi whispered nervously. " Hey! Maybe this is the answer to why we keep getting these strange dreams!" Minako said. Ami suddenly gasps. The girls all turn towards where Ami was looking, and all gasp at the scene before them. What they see is what the outers had seen before. They saw flickers of themselves and the person who held the galaxy in their hands. While the four girls watched in awe at the scene before them, Usagi looks around, trying to figure out who the three people are. She finally sees them and after a moment of staring at them, suddenly realize who they are. "Oh my gosh!" She whispers so quietly so that none of the others hear her. All of a sudden, everything disappears and the girls slowly fall back to unconsciousness.

The next morning, Usagi wakes up and promptly calls Haruka and asks her to meet her at a restaurant not too far away for lunch. Once Haruka agreed, Usagi hung up and went to get dressed. She couldn't wait to tell Haruka what she had found out!

**Okay! Another chapter finished! My laptop was acting really stupid (I didn't want to use another word, since this isn't rated T or M) and wouldn't do what I asked, so I ended up thinking that I had lost a half of this chapter. Anyways, keep reviewing and giving me ideas. I kinda know what the story's going to be about, but my decisions change really quickly, so your ideas might actually end up in the story.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**This one started off weird, only because it's been a while since I last typed, and I kinda forgot what I typed last. I'm always thinking about what's going to happen next, not what happened before. And because I'm in the eighth grade, I've been stressing out over this science report that I've had to do and I didn't have a printer. And tests. UGH!**

**Anyways, enough of me rambling. On to the story!**

A yellow Ferrari was parked outside of the same restaurant it had parked outside of a few days ago. Haruka looked at her watch, seeing that, even though_ she_ was on time, Usagi, of course, wasn't. "Ruka-chan!" She was about to fall asleep when she heard her name being called out from somewhere outside. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up straighter, looking for the source of the calling. She glanced towards the direction of the restaurant, and who does she see but Usagi, who just happens to be half an hour late. Haruka grins to herself and gets out of the car to walk over to her friend.

"Gomen ne for being late, again!" Usagi starts to apologize, but is cut off by Haruka. "It's okay. No harm done." Haruka assures Usagi, with a gesture towards the doors. They walk inside, sit down, order and make small chat while waiting for their food. When the food and drinks arrive, they each take a couple of bites before talking. "So, you wanted to tell me something?" Haruka asked, taking a sip from her wine. "Yeah, and it's about the dream, sorta." Usagi says, putting another forkful of food into her mouth. "Go on." Haruka encouraged. "Well, you know how you said there were three figures that you couldn't identify?" Usagi asked. "Yeah… Wait, do you know who they might be?" Haruka pressed. Usagi nods her head. "Yes, I'm pretty sure that I know who they are…." She stops talking and looks nervously at Haruka. "Well?" Haruka asked, a little impatient. Usagi looks a bit uncomfortable. She says, "Um…. Ruka? I know this is a weird request, but can you please promise to not freak out or anything?" Haruka looks at her confusedly. "Sure?" "Okay…. Well… the figures are…. The Starlight." Usagi finally manages to get out. She looks over at Haruka's face and sees a look of shock, and then a hint of anger flash by, before turning back to her usual calm demeanor.

"Are you sure about that, Koneko?" Haruka asks. "Positive. I know their fuku and hair anywhere. Besides, is it really _that_ hard to figure out who they are?" Usagi asks, teasing her friend. "Well, I'm not the one who spent half my time trying to sneak out to their concerts or to secret meetings with them behind the other's back." Haruka pointed out, with a smile playing on her lips. Usagi just blushes at that comment, and looks down to sip at her drink. "Well, you really didn't have to keep them away! They're not that bad!" Usagi tried to defend them. "Really, Koneko? And how would you know that? Exactly how much time did you spend with them?" Haruka presses, almost cracking up with laughter when Usagi blushes even redder than before.

"Anyways," Usagi changes the subject, "Should I get Setsuna to check up on them, to see if they have any immediate plans to travel here, or if they know something about this?" Usagi questions. Haruka shakes her head. "That would be a bad idea. Talking to Setsuna would involve Michiru and Hotaru as well, and then possibly the inners too, seeing as if the other outers thought that you knew what you now know, the other inners might also know, and if they find out, well, let's just say that we'd better keep this a secret." She finishes. "But how do we contact the Starlights?" Usagi questioned. Haruka thinks about this for a moment, then answers," Well, seeing as the outers are more powerful than the inners, no offense, and seeing as you are also Princess Serenity, our powers combined would probably be enough to Sailor Teleport all the way to Kinmoku." Haruka explains. "Oh! That could work… But how would we know where to go? For all we know, Kinmoku could be galaxies away!" Usagi protests.

"I was about to get to that. Do you have anything that used to be Seiya's or is from Kinmoku?" Haruka questioned. "Yeah. I have this locket from Seiya. He said it was made from his planet, and that…" Usagi stops. "And what?" Haruka presses. "And that you give it to the person you're in love with…" Usagi says, sheepishly. Haruka laughs, and says, "Just give me the locket, so I can pinpoint the location of Kinmoku." "You can do that?" Usagi asks, wide eyed, while pulling out the locket from under her jacket and pulling the string over her neck before handing it to Haruka. "Yes. I can. Don't ask me how though. Setsuna wasn't very specific. She just said that we, as senshi, have gifts that are given to us, beyond our normal senshi abilities. For example, mine is being able to pinpoint the location of things, while Michiru's is to be able to sense people's emotions. While we can use these abilities whenever we want, we have to wait until the powers reveal themselves, and it takes up a lot of energy to use. So if I use my gift now, I probably won't be in any shape to travel until, at the best, tomorrow." Haruka explains. "Ohhh… So the inners have these gifts too?" Usagi asks. "Yes, or at least, I think so. Since the outers are stronger, once again, no offense, our memories and abilities are awakened faster than yours, or at least, faster than the other four inners. You are probably the only exception, because you are, technically, Serenity." Haruka says.

"Gotcha. So what would you say my gift is?" Usagi questions. Haruka doesn't hesitate when answering," Your gift is the ability to help others, and to find hope in situations that might be very difficult or dim. It's also to bring a happy aura to others, such as to make people happier, or excited. For example, you turned Michiru and I over to your side, just by being with us and making small chatter." "Oh. That's a nice gift." Usagi says, happily. "Yes. I would say so." Haruka mumbles. She speaks up for the other to hear. "I'm going to try and locate Kinmoku. This may take a few minutes, so don't try to wake me up, or anything while I'm concentrating." Haruka warns. Usagi nods.

Haruka places the locket in her cupped hands and closes her eyes in concentration. Suddenly, the locket is surrounded by a orange-ish light and starts to suspend in the air. Then, it falls down back into Haruka's hands and she opens her eyes, which are full of excitement. She hands the locket back to Usagi before saying," I know how to get to Kinmoku!" "Honto? It worked?" Usagi exclaimed. "Yes!" Haruka grins. She looks at her watch, and stands up. "We'd better get going. You have a senshi meeting again, and I'd better get going before they start missing me." Haruka says. Usagi gets up and says, "Haruka, you're paying." "I know." Haruka said with a smile.

They walk out to the Ferrari and get in. Haruka asks, "Rei's temple again?" "Yup." Usagi sighed. She looked at her watch. "Darn. I'm late again. Rei's going to kill me!" she moaned. "Don't worry. You could always say that you were with me." Haruka points out, then starts to drive. "I guess, but the last time I said that, I had to answer all these embarrassing questions…" Usagi says. "What kind of questions?" Haruka asks, with a hint of mischief. "Um…. Nevermind." Usagi says. Haruka laughs.

"So we're leaving for Kinmoku tomorrow?" Usagi changes the subject. Haruka suddenly turns serious. "Tomorrow's not so good. How about this weekend? There'll be two more days until we have to travel, so we can prepare for the trip, and there really isn't much of a rush yet. It's not like the Earth will be attacked anytime soon. "Okay. I call you tomorrow then." Usagi says as they pull up to the temple. Haruka parks and Usagi starts to step out when she sees Haruka get out as well. "Um… Ruka? Where are you going?" Usagi asks. "To take you to your meeting, of course." Haruka answers. "But we're already… Ohhh…" Usagi's eyes widen. Haruka comes around, opens the door, and picks up her princess, bridal style, and starts to walk towards the room where the meetings were usually held. When they arrived, all of the inners stared as Haurka dropped Usagi on her feet and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before leaving. "Don't forget to call, Koneko!" She calls as she turns to leave. Usagi blushes and calls back, "I won't!" She turns around to see that everyone is staring at her weirdly. "What?" she complains. The inners glance at each other, deciding whether or not to put a temporary stop to the meeting in order to bombard Usagi with a couple of questions. Curiosity got the best of them. "What were you doing with Haruka, again, instead of being with us at a really important senshi meeting?" "Is there something going on that we should know about?" "Usagi… is something going on between you and Haruka…?" "Have you done something with Haruka…?" They all ask/shout at her at once and when they finish, Usagi just looks down and blushes, even redder then at the restaurant when Haruka teased her. "Well?" Minako asks, leaning in. "FYI, there is nothing going on between me and Ruka. She just invited me to lunch, and drove me here, after I forgot that we had a senshi meeting planned today." She said, still sorta looking down. "Okay... but wait! She invited you to lunch?" Makoto asked. Usagi groaned. She had hoped that they wouldn't notice that detail. "Yeah. She just wanted to talk. And sorta tease me about Seiya." She stated, making a face towards the end. "And there's nothing going on between you and Haruka." Rei asked. "Yup. There's nothing between me and Ruka." Usagi lied. _Oh, why do I have to lie to you guys? I guess I don't really have a choice, but to lie, I guess. Gomen in advance, minna_, Usagi thought right after she had said those words. "But you call Haruka _Ruka_. Isn't that what Michiru calls her?" Ami pressed. "Well, Ruka said I could call her that." Usagi protested. "Okay… but you're sure there's nothing going on between you guys?" Ami presses. Usagi looks away before answering. "Absolutely positive." The inners look at each other, glad that they got to interrogate their friend, and start to fill Usagi in about what she missed.

**Another chapter done! I'm sooooo excited about the next chapter! For a hint: most of you Starlight fans out there (me included) will be very happy with the next chapter! **

**I haven't started typing it up yet (gomen) but I will start as soon as I post this chapter. Thanks to all of you out there who are reviewing my story.**

**To give some insight about your reviews, Haruka and Usagi will end up having a very important relationship in the future. I'll leave it to you guys to figure out what kind of relationship….. but don't forget about the Starlights! **

**What's been going on with them since they left four years ago? How is Kinmoku? Did they even find Kinmoku again? Were there any other survivors? Are Kakyuu and Seiya together? How about Taiki and Yaten? How's their love life? All of these questions answered in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and if you want, you can give me suggestions about how to answer some of these questions by sending me reviews or sending me private messages. I'll try to get back to you! **

**Arigatougozaimasu for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon! All sailor moon characters and places belong to the awesome Naoko Takeuchi! I do own the two people in the dream (you don't really know them yet, but just know that they're MINE!).**

**I'm trying to make as much time to type as I can, and whenever an idea comes to me. And all you Starlight fans out there will hopefully be happy with this chapter! You probably already know what that means! Keep reading to find out! (if you just happen to hate the Starlights for any reason, just read and hope something happens to them. Good luck with that wish.)**

The girls had finished their meeting and were all walking home for a good nights sleep and be ready for another meeting tomorrow. Usagi figured that she couldn't give out her secret, so she would once again have to lie to her friends (oh how she hated to lie to them!) and make up some lame excuse about not making it, or just ditch. She would have to call Ruka and make a plan about what to do with the girls and about where to meet.

When she arrived home, she stopped by the refrigerator to pick up another treat before going up to her room and locking the door. She got dressed for bed and crawled into her bed with her cell-phone in her hand. She reached for her lamp and turned it off, leaving the cell's light as her only source of light. She flipped it on and clicked a couple of buttons until she found what she was looking for. She then clicked the call button. _Ring….Ring….._ The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" someone answered. "Michiru? This is Usagi. Can I speak to Ruka?" She asked her aqua haired friend, hoping Michiru wouldn't question her. There was a slight pause before Michiru replied, "Yeah. Just wait a minute. I'll get her." "Arigatou."

**At the mansion…**

Michiru was in the kitchen making some tea when she heard the phone ring. She put down the cups in her hand and quickly walked over to the phone. "Moshi moshi?" she said into it. "Michiru? This is Usagi. Can I speak to Ruka?"

This caught her a little off guard. What was Usagi doing, calling her at this hour? And even weirder, for Haruka. She knew they were good friends, but to call at eleven at night? And another thing. Usagi hadn't called for Haruka. She had called for _Ruka_. When did she start calling her that? That was the nickname that only she called her girlfriend. She got a bit angry about this, but decieded to consult Haruka about this later.

"Michiru?" came from the phone. "Oh, sorry. Yes, I'll get her right away." Michiru was snapped back to reality. She quietly walked over to the room she shared with Haruka, but she wasn't there. Now she was concerned. "Usagi? She's not here." "Nani?" This sort of made Michiru angry. Why should Usagi care why Haruka was gone? "Yeah, and I don't know where she is. I'm gonna get Setsuna and Hotaru to look for her. How about I give you a call if I find her?" _Like that was going to happen._ "Sure. And I hope you find her soon!"Usagi clicked off the phone. Michiru put down the phone and went first to check the garage, only to find that Haruka's yellow Ferrari wasn't parked in it's usual spot. "Shimatta!" she said under her breath. She then went to hunt down Setsuna and Hotaru to tell them what happened and told them to look for her and to communicate through the wristwatches. They split up and each went a separate direction to look for the missing wind senshi. She didn't even think about what her girlfriend might've thought by leaving without a note. She was too jealous about the conversation with Usagi to think about anything else but finding Haruka and keeping her away from Usagi. Meanwhile…

**Somewhere parked on a cliff…**

Haruka sat there thinking. Maybe she should have left a note or something. Michiru probably would be freaking out right now, and she would've, undoubtedly, hunted down Hotaru as well as Setsuna to make a search party. It was definitely a good thing that she had parked in a place that none of them three knew about. They would have no chance of finding her there.

She looked at her communicator to see that it was flashing with a deep sea blue, a light lilac, and a bright purple. Those lights would have to mean Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were all trying to reach her. She sighed. They should've known that is she wanted to be found, she would've told them where she was. Then, she realized a shining pink was also flashing. Realizing who it was, she picked up the cell and dialed the number of the owner of the pink light…

**Usagi's room…**

Usagi sat there, frowning, and thinking, on the bed. Ruka wasn't home? Where could she be? As she sat there coming up with places that Haruka could be, she heard her cell phone ring. She checked the caller-id and saw that it was an unknown number. _Oh, well. What harm could it do to pick up?_ She flipped it open and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" "Koneko?"

"Oh my gosh! Ruka! Where are you? Why did you make Michiru worry so much…" She started to question her 'missing' friend when she was interrupted. "Slow down, odango! I'm on a cliff somewhere you don't know, and I didn't really mean to make her worry that much. Besides, she should know that if I wanted to be found, I would've left a note or something." Haruka explained. "Oh. Anyways, why did you call?" Usagi questioned her guardian. "Didn't you try to reach me through our communicators?" Haruka questioned back. "True. Anyways, I need to ask you something." Usagi proceeded to explain her problems regarding her friends to Haruka, hoping that she would give some good excuses for her to use. When she finished, there was nothing on the other side of the phone. "Ruka?" "I'm still here, don't worry. I was just thinking about something. How fast can you pack?" Haruka questioned from the other side. "Ano… I don't know, really. Usually, I have a week to pack stuff. Why?" Usagi questioned, even though she already guessed what Haruka would reply. "Well, I was wondering, since I'm not found yet and I don't really need to pack anything, I'm already ready to go. And since neither one of us can think of a good excuse for your friends, and they're not really looking for you, yet, you could pack really quickly and we could meet at the park and leave there. There will be no one there to interrupt us while we're powering up for the Sailor Teleport, and we can go and come back before things get too out of hand. Besides, we're only going to check up on them, right?" Haruka confirmed. "OMG! You mean we can leave for Kinmoku _now_?" Usagi all but screamed into the phone. "That's what I'm saying." Haruka answered, with a smile at her koneko's enthusiasm. "Okay, so I'm gonna pack a few things, and we'll meet at the park. If anything happens, reach me through the communicators." Usagi said, and closed her phone, reaching for her small bag, ready to pack light for her journey.

**Half an hour later…**

Haruka walks up the bench at the park, and sits, ready to wait for who knows how long for her koneko –chan to get there. However, she didn't have to wait long, because Usagi appeared only a minute or two after Haruka had sat down. Haruka giggled softly before asking," Koneko? Are you really that excited? You're not late, as usual. Are you ready to see your friends again?" She teased her princess, emphasizing 'friends' to say that there was something a little more… Usagi just blushed. "I'm only worried, is all!" Anyways, since there's no one here right now, we'd better transform and get this show on the road!" Haruka said, as she stood up to pull out her transformation pen from who knows where. Usagi also took out her broach. At the same time, they said:

"Uranus planet power, Make up!"

"Moon eternal, Make up!"

After they're little transformation sequences, they put their hands together and close their eyes.

"Uranus planet power!"

"Moon eternal power!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Suddenly, Michiru comes running from behind a couple of trees. "Matte!" She screams at the two, but she realizes that she was too late. The sailors fly up into space as two lights, one pink, one gold. They start to head off into the general direction of Kinmoku, not that Michiru knew that. Instead, the sea senshi thought that her girlfriend was _running away_ with their princess."Shimatta! Haruka, you baka!" She screamed out to the sky in anger and her growing jealousy of Usagi. She presses a few buttons on her communicator, contacting both Setsuna and Hotaru. "Hey, I've found her. Or at least, I almost found her." She said almost in tears to her friends. "Okay. That's good, but why are you crying, Michiru-mama? Shouldn't you be happy?" Hotaru asked. "I'll tell you about it when you get here. Meet me at the park." She sat down at the same spot she saw Haruka get up from and silent tears fell down her face. She wiped away most of the tears and willed herself not to cry for a few more minutes.

She then pressed a few more buttons on her communicator and called up the inner senshi. "Michiru?" Makoto said from the other side, being the one to pick up. "Can you gather up the inners and meet me at the park?" she managed to ask without bursting into tears again. "Sure." Makoto's picture disappeared from the small screen.

Right after Michiru had finished the call, Hotaru and Setsuna had arrived. When they saw Michiru was almost in tears, they immediately rushed over to her and put their arms around her. "Michiru-mama? What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. "It's okay…" Setsuna said, trying to soothe her, still not knowing what was wrong. Having her friends with her made the sea senshi calm down a little, until she had stopped crying and was sniffling. "Thanks guys, but before I tell you what happened, I'm going to have to wait until the inners get here." She told them. The two only looked at each other before turning back to comfort their friend, who was obviously still distressed.

**Somewhere in space…**

Haruka's eyes were closed, while Usagi was staring intently into space. Both were thinking about the same thing. It was Usagi who finally broke the silence. "Ano…. Ruka-chan…" she started. "What is it?" Haruka asked. "Um….. do you think we should've just told Michiru what we were doing so she wouldn't be worrying right now instead of ignoring her back there?" she asked very quietly. Haruka answers automatically, "It's for the best. Besides, I know Michiru. She would've tried to involve everyone else as well, and she'd be probably very jealous right now that I chose you to run away with." Haruka laughed softly to herself. She remembered all those little fantasies she had dreamt up four years ago, with Usagi in them… Usagi giggled. "I guess, but anyways, do you know how far we have to travel?" Haruka closed her eyes for a few minutes, concentrating. "Yes. It's only a few more minutes, and we'll be able to recognize Kinmoku very easily, because it looks about the same as the Earth." She finally answered. The two traveled a bit faster, knowing that they'd feel land under their feet in a few more minutes. Meanwhile…

**Back at the park…**

"WHAT!" Minako, Makoto, and Rei all screamed at the same time. Ami, Setsuna, and Hotaru just stared in shock. Michiru had just finished explaining what she had seen, and everyone was curious to learn more, but then, Michiru, who couldn't hold back her tears anymore, started to cry. Setsuna just held her saying things like," It's okay." And "don't worry." The inners all took out their communicators and pressed the same buttons to try and reach the two senshis, but to no avail. After a while, Setsuna quietly transformed and took out her staff. "Pluto, what are you doing?" Ami asked. "I'm going back to the Gates of Time to see what in the world Uranus and Moon are doing, and then to see what happens in the future. Hotaru, please explain things to them while I'm gone." She then disappeared in a flash of dark lilac light. Everyone stares at Hotaru and she begins to recall the previous dreams and events. Between pauses, the inners share a glance, all knowing that all of them had had the same dreams before. When Hotaru finished, Rei was the first to speak up. "We've seen dreams like these before. They were pretty much the same, but you weren't there to narrate." She said, talking to Hotaru. "Well, how about we start to talk about what this might be? I mean, we only think we know what these things mean, but we're not sure. We were going to try to figure it out, but we've already agreed that if the situation called for it, Pluto would go back to her post and try to find out what happens in the future." The inners nod, and then they all start to talk about the things that Haruka and Usagi had discussed weeks ago. At the same time as this…

**Somewhere in space…**

"Watch out!" Usagi exclaims. Haruka swerved them both towards the left, quickly dodging the rock. This had been going on for a while now, Usagi exclaiming that they were on the path of an oncoming asteroid, and Haruka would move them from the big rock's path.

"Are we here yet?" Usagi complained. Haruka sighed. It was the fifth time that her Koneko-chan had complained. She looked forwards into the darkness that was space. Suddenly, she saw a dot that was too big to be an asteroid or a star. "I think that's it!" she said to Usagi, who cried out, "You're right! It looks just like what the Starlights described! It's really pretty!" She didn't realize her mistake until after the words had come out. Haruka smiled. "Odango, what do you mean by 'what they described'? So they told you about their planet, did they? I would've thought that they'd be too depressed to talk about their planet after it was destroyed. You must've been a _really _good friend to them if they were willing to talk about this with you." Haruka teased. Usagi blushed like mad. "Ano….." She couldn't think of a good comeback, no matter how hard she thought. Haruka just laughed. They kept flying towards the blue planet. Hopefully, they would soon land, and they would get to meet their friends. Yes, Haruka's friends too. Secretly, she was glad that the Lights had come when they did, because, first, they had made Usagi happy. She didn't like to see her Koneko all mopey and tearful every minute of the day. I mean, Usagi didn't forget Mamoru, but her pain was diluted a bit. Second, Seiya had actually _loved and protected_ Usagi. Unlike the prince of Earth, who didn't help at all, Seiya was always there for her Odango. Not that Haruka would let the others know how she felt. Soon, they would get to land on the unknown planet that the Lights and their princess had worked so hard to protect, and fix. They sped up quicker and flew towards the great blue orb. Back in the Solar System…

**At the Gates of Time…**

Sailor Pluto walked up to the towering gates and raised her staff. "Gates of Time! Please let me gaze into the future! Garnet rod, open!" She screamed, calling on the power of her talisman, the Garnet Orb, to lend her power to open the gates. The talisman glowed, emiting a bright red light, half blinding Pluto. She raised the staff above her head to begin opening the gates. Then, she heard a loud creak, and looked at the doors, to see that they were opening. She put her staff down, and started towards the doors.

**At the park**…

"Where is Pluto?" Makoto asked Michiru. "She should be back soon." She answered, a bit worried. Before all of this happened, Setsuna had said the she could only be gone for an hour or two into the future and to not bother her while she was time traveling. It had been at least four hours since she had gone now, and Hotaru and Michiru were both on the edge of panicking, Hotaru, because she was still a little kid and her fear for 'Setsuna-mama' was taking over, and Michiru, because she was so stressed out, her hormones took over. The inners were also worried, not for the same reasons though. Of course they were concerned for Setsuna, but they didn't know her as well as the other two. Mostly, their concern fell on Usagi. They constantly looked up, hoping to see their dear friend fall down from the sky as Eternal Sailor Moon and say that everything is okay. Soon, none of them could stand the waiting anymore. Michiru got up and pulled out her transformation pen. Hotaru, pretty much figuring out what Michiru wanted to do, pulled out hers as well. "Hotaru-chan, Michiru-san, what are you guys doing?" Minako asked them, both shocked and confused. "We're going to transform, then try to contact Uranus and Pluto. If they don't pick up, then we're going to track them down and kill them for worrying us so much." Michiru half growled in frustration, and the inners shrank a little from her as she began to raise her pen.

"Neptune planet power, Make up!"

"Saturn planet power, Make up!"

Both girls yelled out at the same time as the inners decided to take out their pens and do their transformations as well.

"Mercury crystal power, Make up!"

"Mars crystal power, Make up!"

"Jupiter crystal power, Make up!"

"Venus crystal power, Make up!"

Neptune and Saturn stand there, waiting for them to finish. When they are, Neptune tells them, "There's something I need to tell you guys before we continue. We think you may have some part in this." The inners share a quick glance or curiosity and fright before turning back to the two. Hotaru giggles a bit before adding, "Don't worry. It's a good thing." They relax a little at hearing this. The two remaining outers start to explain about Sailors and their gifts. Meanwhile…

**On Kinmoku…**

Fighter sighed. It had been four years since the Starlights and their princess had left Earth. All three of the Lights had fallen for one girl or another, and eventually realized that they missed them dearly. Maker, who had fallen for the smart Ami, was starting to lose her cool demeanor and spent more time than before in her room locked up, and whenever questioned, stated that she needed quiet and was reading. Healer had fallen for the lovesick Minako, and was getting, if possible, grouchier than ever and would yell at almost everyone that got in her way. Fighter, who just had to fall for the one with a boyfriend, was missing Usagi dearly and would spend a lot of her time locked up in her room crying. The only people who knew about her tears were Healer and Maker, not even her princess knew about this. In fact, the Lights only confided in each other about their emotions, and no one else.

When the planet had been rebuilt, Kakyuu had created a training facility for future senshi. She had put the three Lights in charge of the program. Unfortunately, the moods of the Lights were shown clearly in the practice field, where the students would mostly get yelled at for some of the most tiniest things, such as missing the target by a few inches, or not running fast enough, or being too slow, etc. The students were mostly all ditching or just staying at home, being too afraid of the new teachers to attend class. Now, it was usually Fighter who was the only one who came out anymore, because Healer would usually always ruin the training, while Maker would spend all of his time in her room. Fighter, on the other hand, could pull off not showing what she truly felt, and teach kids without bursting their confidence too much.

One day, Fighter actually managed to get together Healer and Maker for a practice, but soon realized that it was a really bad idea. Maker kept spacing out and Healer would be yelling almost every second about nothing, really. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this, but I really need to talk to them about something, and the only way that I can really get to them, is if I threaten to laser them, which I can't do in the palace_, Fighter thought to herself as she saw Healer make a young boy cry. She sighed, then said, "Okay. Good job everyone. Work on what we told you and be ready for another practice in a few days." Everyone cheered and ran away as fast as they could.

Fighter then turned to her friends. "Guys, we need to talk. _Now_." She stressed. Maker and Healer sighed and followed her to the fields that they would always hang out in before the big war. They de-henshined. Nowadays, they would spend a lot of their time in their guy forms. They had gotten used to being dudes after a while on Earth, and it was just more comfortable. They sat awkwardly together, being as they hadn't talked together for a while now. Seiya was the one to start talking. "You guys also miss them, don't you." They just stared at her with eyes that were now shining with tears. Seiya leaned over and just hugged both of them for a while. Yaten, who really couldn't care what Seiya was doing now, just cried into his shoulder, while Taiki did the same. Seiya just held them and let them get it all out. "It's okay. I miss her too…" Seiya said and started on the verge of tears when suddenly..._**BOOM!**_ They heard this really loud crash at the training field nearby. All three looked at each other and quickly wiped away their tears. This just wasn't the time to be crying your eyes out. They each grabbed at their star broached and quickly yelled out their henshin phrases:

"Fighter star power, Make up!"

"Healer star power, Make up!"

"Maker star power, Make up!"

After the transformation sequences, they ran down towards the training field where the invader had left a pretty big dent from landing. Obviously they weren't good at landing, or flying for that matter. Fighter ran to the edge of the dent, sided by Healer and Maker, and yelled out, "Whoever it is, you had better run before we get to you!" Suddenly, a blonde girl with bouncing odangoes on her head ran up and yelled on the top of her lungs," SEIYA!", and crashed into him. All three girls stared at her in shock. "USAGI-CHAN?" "ODANGO?" "And what about me?" "HARUKA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, Sailor Moon DOESN'T belong to me! You'll know what is mine when you read the story and realize that you don't know who a character is.**

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit late! There's just no excuse for me. I was flat out lazy. Okay, maybe homework is part of it… Anyways, all you Starlight fans will be very pleased at how this chapter turns out. All you Mamoru fans out there, Mamoru won't be harmed in any way, shape, or form…for now…**

**Just saying, but if I get more reviews, then maybe I'll post faster….. **

**On to the story!**

"What are you guys doing here?" Taiki managed to ask after staring at shock at the two who just managed to destroy the field. Usagi and Haruka shared a quick glance before answering. "We need to talk to you guys about something." Usagi states. The Lights just look at each other in confusion before saying, "Sure. About what?" "Someplace more private, you idiots." Haruka says, with a smirk, knowing what the Lights were about to do. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Seiya and Yaten both scream at once and start to chase after Haruka, who runs down the slope laughing as she goes. "Meet us later!" Usagi screams after them, hoping they heard. Taiki sighed and led Usagi towards the palace, making small talk about this and that along the way. Meanwhile…..

**Back at the park…**

"Wow…."Mars said. The other inners had similar results after hearing Neptune's and Saturn's explanation about the gifts. "So we all have these gifts?" Mercury asked. Neptune nodded. "Yes, or at least, that's what Pluto told us. Uranus has the gift of being able to track down places. If she has something from somewhere, she could track down the place in a matter of seconds. I have the gift of feeling people's emotions. For example, right now, we're all freaking out inside, but trying to keep a straight face on the outside." Everyone just looked at her weirdly. She continued, "Saturn has the gift of healing, and Pluto has the gift of teleportation, by just thinking about it. You may have gifts also. What do you think they are?" She finished by asking them that question. It was Venus who spoke up. "I believe I have the gift of being able to tell of something clicked between two people. I mean, I can tell if two people are good for each other." "I think I have the gift of helping." Mars said quietly. "I think my gift is being able to work out anything." Mercury added. "And my gift is caring for others." Jupiter says. Neptune nods. "Remember this, because there may come a time where your gifts are needed." "She's right." Everyone suddenly turns towards the source of the voice, only to see Pluto standing before them. "Well?" Saturn asks. "I cannot tell you much, but I can say that there is a fight coming, and that there will be changes that will greatly affect everyone. Oh, and there will be a couple of necessary deaths." She finished. They all nod, and then Jupiter asks," By any chance, do you happen to know where Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Moon went?" Pluto nods, saying, "Kinmoku. I know the way there, if you'll let me take you." They nod and gather in a circle, preparing for the Sailor Teleport.

"Mercury crystal power!"

"Mars crystal power!"

"Jupiter crystal power!"

"Venus crystal power!"

"Neptune planet power!"

"Saturn planet power!"

"Pluto planet power!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

They all yell, flying off after the two who left a few hours earlier. Meanwhile…

**Kinmoku…**

Everyone had finally gathered in one of the rooms in the grand palace. Seiya and Usagi were catching up after four years, and Haruka was answering questions about Ami and Minako, and was getting very annoyed with Taiki and Yaten. "Hey, Koneko! If you're done chatting, can we please get on with why I bothered coming here in the first place?" She called over to Usagi, who was stuffing a cookie into her mouth. Usagi nods, and then beckons Seiya to follow her over to the others. Once they are all gathered, Haruka begins, "We came here to talk to you guys about this prophecy that we've had."

The Lights share a quick glance before turning back to them. Usagi and Haruka then take turns explaining the prophecies and visions and what they think it might mean. When they finish, they are met with silence from the Lights, before Yaten says, "We've had these dreams before." "Nani?" Usagi asks. Taiki nods. "It's a bit different though. We see only ourselves, and Serenity, and the enemy up ahead. We're the only ones there, and it doesn't seem like we're going to make it." Seiya nods in agreement.

"What could this mean?" Usagi whispers. "I don't know…" Seiya says in about the same tone. "Well…" BOOM! Taiki gets interrupted by a huge blast outside. "Shimatta!" Yaten yells out.

"Moon eternal, Make up!"

"Uranus planet power, Make up!"

"Fighter star power, Make up!"

"Maker star power, Make up!"

"Healer star power, Make up!"

After the transformation sequences, they all run outside to greet the unwelcome guest. Fighter pulls Moon behind her and see that Healer, Maker, and surprisingly, Uranus are standing next to her, Maker and Healer to her left, and Uranus to the right. Unsurprisingly, Uranus was also standing in front of Moon. "Whoever you are, leave now, or you'll regret it!" Fighter screams out to the big dust cloud that was slowly going away. "We made it!" A familiar voice yells out. The lights, Uranus, and Moon just look at each other with a confused expression. "Is that…?" Moon starts, but is cut off by another voice. "Uranus!" "Neptune?" Uranus calls out, still baffled. The dust cloud disappears to reveal the sailor senshi and Mamoru standing in the middle. "Minna? What are you guys doing here?" Moon calls out to them. "We came to find you, of course!" Mars says back. "Maker?" "Healer?" "Mercury?" "Venus?"

Venus comes up, running, towards Healer, embracing the her, much to the white-haired starlight's embarrassment, while Mercury shy comes up to Maker and gives her a very long hug. "Venus!" Healer cries out, and Venus pulls away, only to grab onto one of Healer's arms. Healer just sighs, knowing Venus wouldn't come off for a while. Maker, to everyone's surprise, put her arm around Mercury who slightly smiles. Everyone but Venus and Moon are looking at the two, baffled. "I knew you guys were together!" Venus yells out, while Moon says," Finally, you guys acknowledge that you have feeling for each other." And smiles at the two. "Wait, Moon, did you know about this?" Mars asks. She nods and says, "Yeah. Mercury and Venus and I have been talking about this for a while now. Venus detected something and told me about it, and we questioned Mercury about this. Honestly, we've been waiting for this moment, haven't we been?" She asked Venus, who nods enthusiastically. Mercury and Maker blush like crazy at these comments.

At the same time, Neptune walks up to Uranus and says, "We need to talk." Uranus nods and walks off with her, both of them powering down. Moon powers down and sighs. "Good luck, Ruka." She says under her breath. Seiya, who had also dehenshined, stares at Usagi questioningly. Usagi sighs again. "Neptune's about to question Uranus a lot about sailor teleporting off with me."

Seiya looks thoughtful for a moment a moment, then says, "Which reminds me. Usagi, would you mind coming with me for a minute?" "Sure." Seiya takes Usagi's hand, making Usagi smile, pulls her up, and leads her in the general direction of the forest, Usagi not pulling away from Seiya's hand. They pass the other's stares, not acknowledging them in any way, not even Usagi. What surprised the remaining senshi the most was that Usagi hadn't even looked at Mamoru, who was a bit confused, and had even smiled when Seiya took her hand. Maker and Healer dehenshin, revealing a Taiki and Yaten in their places, and everyone else follows them powering down.

"Ami, would you like to see the library?" Taiki says, with a smile, turning towards Ami after everyone had finished. "Sure." Ami says, smiling back. Taiki gestures towards the palace, and they both start off in that direction. Yaten sighs, and says, "I guess I'll have to show you guys to your rooms." And leads the group, following in the same direction as Taiki and Ami. Meanwhile…

**Somewhere in the forest on Kinmoku…**

Michiru and Haruka were walking together, and eventually found their way to a small, but beautiful lake. They stood there and stared at the beauty that they might never find back on Earth. Michiru starts first, saying, "So what were you thinking then?" Haruka looks at her quizzically. "Don't look at me like that Ruka, dang it! What were you thinking when you just ran off with that Usagi?" Michiru screamed at her. Haruka looks at her enraged girlfriend, and says, "Michi, I wasn't running off wither her!" "Oh, no? Ruka, you can't lie to me! We all know you've had fantasies about Usagi since you've seen her!" Michiru snaps back. Haruka blushes slightly at this, then pleads, "Listen to me, will you?" Michiru just nods.

"When I heard about the prophecy, I knew I had to tell her about it, to keep her safe. I didn't know that she had already seen the same prophecy! We started to talk about it, and decided not to tell you guys only because we knew you would be ashamed of us! So when we realized that the three figures standing over Serenity were the Starlights, we decided to come here and see if anything was wrong." Haruka finished, looking at her girlfriend, with a hope in her eyes. Michiru was staring at her, taking in what she just heard. Then, "Baka, couldn't you have told us about it?" Michiru asked softly, starting to feel embarrassed about what she had thought, and slightly turning red. "Well, you guys did tell us not to speak about it, if you don't remember. The others warned her too." Haruka reminded Michiru as gently as she could, as to not try to spark another argument.

Michiru sighs and then says, "Gomen, Ruka. It's just...I used to never mind when you were around other girls. But when you actually started disappearing for long periods of time, I automatically thought you were leaving. You started to become more mysterious, and that only added to my beliefs. Besides that, you actually left, and didn't come back, so I truly believed that you had left. I went berserk trying to find you, and…" she was suddenly cut off by a long kiss from Haruka, which she happily and gratefully returned. When they pulled away, breathlessly, Haruka said, "Gomen nasai, Michi. I'll try to be better in the future," a smile started playing on her lips while she thought of the many things they could do in the forest…

**In another part of the forest, miles away…**

"Seiya, where are we going?" Usagi asked after following her friend for who knows how long. Seiya had let go of her hand a while ago, making Usagi frown a bit, and she knew that he was a bit surprised at her reaction before, in front of their friends. "Almost there." Seiya says, turning her head to give Usagi a grin. After another few minutes, Seiya stops, turning around completely, to look at Usagi. "This is it?" Usagi questions, confused. Seiya shakes his head. "We're only a few steps away. It's concealed by a magical barrier, so that you can only get into it if you step in the right area." Seiya explains. Usagi, wanting to see the place, encourages Seiya to hurry.

Seiya takes Usagi's hand, only to see one of the most beautiful rose gardens in the universe. Seiya turns to see a stunned Usagi, standing there with her mouth wide open, and laughs. "Come on. Let me show you around." Seiya pulls on Usagi's hand and leads her down the path. "How…?" Usagi starts, not knowing how to finish the sentence. "This is my special place. Not even Taiki and Yaten know about this garden. Whenever I'm depressed or angry, I come here and the roses seem to calm me down or cheer me up..." He turns around, letting go of Usagi's hand, making her turn towards him worried. She suddenly realizes what he means. She looks around and sees two beautiful shining stars hovering in the center of the garden, above a very complicated set of rose bouquets. Her gaze stops at the stars, realizing that they revolved around each other, and gasps and starts to tear up. "Seiya…" she stops, then put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around, and puts her arms around his waist, to bury her head in his face, much to Seiya's surprise. "I'm so sorry" Usagi mumbles, tears flowing, knowing that Seiya came here because of the pain that was caused whenever he thought of her. Seiya, finally recovering from shock, put his arms around her, and whispered into her hair, "It's not your fault."

Usagi pulled away, tears still falling from her eyes, and says, "Yes, it is! If I'd never met you, you would've never fallen in love with me, and if you'd never done that, you wouldn't be in this much pain, and…" she stops when Seiya cups her chin and tilts her head up to look her in the eyes. "I would rather have known and loved you, than rather live a thousand years and not know you." He whispers, before leaning in and giving Usagi a very long and deep kiss. Usagi, surprising Seiya, returned the kiss. _What am I doing? I've got Mamoru…_ Usagi thought, but knew that not even Mamoru could take out the feelings that she had for Seiya.

The truth was, that when Mamoru had left, it had broken her heart. She didn't know how she could live on without him… then came along Seiya. He had started to fill up the gaps in her heart bit by bit, until she sometimes forgot about Mamoru altogether when she was with him. In fact, the only reason she had stayed with Mamoru at all was because of Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-usa! Deep down in her heart somewhere, she knew that she and Seiya were true soul mates. She never felt this way with Mamoru, and he would, undoubtedly, never ever replace Seiya!

Seiya finally broke away, a bit dizzy, and looked at the blonde beauty in front of him. Usagi started crying all over again, this time, tears of joy over what she had just realized, but Seiya took the tears the wrong way. "Gomen ne…" He takes a few steps back and almost started to plead for Usagi not to cry when, all of a sudden, Usagi grabs his hands, pulls him closer, and hugs him. "You baka," she whispered in his ear," I'm not sad, I'm _happy_." Seiya, after a while, finally understands what Usagi just said and pulls back a bit to look at her, and smiles. "I'm glad," he says, and leans in for another kiss…

**At the Library…**

"So, how do you like the library so far?" Taiki whispered to Ami. "It's great! There are so many books here, and they all seem so interesting…" she finished and did a spin, looking at the wide selection of books around her. Taiki stared at the angel before him in wonder, asking himself how he didn't see what he now saw years ago. Ami caught him staring and started to blush. "Taiki, why are you staring at me like that?" Taiki turns red and looks away, to hear Ami giggle. "Anyways," Taiki says, "is there a book that you're particularly interested in?" Ami turns back towards the books, and says, "I don't really know. There's so many good ones here. I'm going to take this one." She takes a purple books from the shelf, to reveal an ancient Kinmoku legend. "Nice choice," Taiki says, "that was the first book that I read from this library. I really like it." Ami smiles. "Well, how about you grab the other copy and we can read together?" She asks. Taiki smiles at her and picks up the other copy of the book and they both walk off towards the sofas.

"Oh, it seems like there are no more chairs available." Ami says. "We could go to my room." Taiki says, blushing slightly. Ami giggles. "Sure." They walk off to the check-out desk, then walk down the stairs to the Starlight's room.

**In front of the Palace…**

Yaten led the group towards the castle gates, and they entered through the main doors, showing a huge hallway. Along the sides were doors, Princess Kakyuu's being the one at the end of the hallway, the Starlights having the room next to and attached to hers, in case there was trouble. The others in the palace had rooms on the left side of the hallway, and the guest rooms were to the right.

Yaten walked around, pointing out the rooms that would belong to the scouts for the next few days. "You guys have the rooms along the right hallway, from the door to ours to the main entrance doors," he said waving his hand carelessly at the five doors. "You guys can sort out who gets what room by yourselves." He detaches himself from Minako, who whines in protest, and strides off towards one of the doors with three stars on it, presumably the Starlight's chamber, and locks the door behind him.

"Well, we could've gotten a better welcome," Rei says, scornfully. Makoto sighs, "Well, we should probably split up. I'll stay with Rei in the third room." The two walk off together to check out their room. "I'll stay with Ami when she gets back at the second room, I guess." Minako sighs, and walks off in the direction of the room. "I'm going to stay with Usako in the first room." Mamoru says, and walks off, leaving Hotaru and Setsuna. "I guess we're staying together, Hotaru. I'm pretty sure Haruka and Michiru want to share a room." Setsuna said, leading Hotaru to the fifth room.

Yaten locked the door behind him, in case Minako tried to get in, and looked around. The Light's room was by far a lot better than the guest rooms, and was almost as grand as Kakyuu's. The first room that you saw was the living room, which had a bar to the side, and a kitchen attached. Then, there were the stairs to the bedrooms, and a hallway with a bunch of doors. There was a dance room, a studio, a pool/Jacuzzi, a game room, and a little library. The bedrooms were gigantic, each with a large dresser and a huge mirror, a big closet, a bathroom connected to each, and a king-sized bed. There was also a refrigerator and freezer in each room, and a place to put their instrument, guitar or piano. Each room was decorated separately for each Starlight, depending on what each one wanted. Out of the rooms, Taiki had the cleanest, Seiya the messiest, and Yaten in the middle.

Yaten found his way to his room and decided to crash on the bed until dinner.

**In the forest somewhere...**

Haruka and Michiru were sitting across from each other, both slightly sweating. "Maybe we should be getting back…" Haruka started. Michiru frowned, but got up, pulling Haruka with her. They started walking together, hand in hand, to the field.

As they were walking, Michiru asked, "So… you came here with only Usagi?" Haruka looked away for a minute, saying, "Yeah. As I said before, she's the only one I confided in." Michiru, getting pretty angry at this, sped up, leaving Haruka behind. Haruka, being the wind senshi, had no problem keeping up with her. "You know I didn't mean it that way, Michi." Haruka half plead with Michiru. "Didn't you?" Michiru shot back, before sighing. "Gomen, Ruka. It's just…," she stopped, biting her lip, "It's just… I want you all for myself, and I can't stand to see you get so close to our princess…." She burst out, looking at Haruka, trying to see what her reaction would be. Haruka, momentarily shocked, regained herself, and took the smaller girl in her arms. "Don't worry, Michi. I'll always be yours." "Arigatou…" They stood there together for a while…

After finally breaking apart, they walked side by side, and hand in hand, back to the palace, where they were they went into their room, and didn't come out until dinner time…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading/keeping up/ reviewing!**

**Sorry that the last chapter took so long to update. I was debating about when to cut off of the chapter, and was trying to figure out where to draw the line n some of the more….how do I put this…**_**awkward**_** parts, especially with Haruka/Michiru and Seiya/Usagi…**

**The song lyrics (I don't know if the English lyrics are right, but I'm pretty sure they are. I got them from ) in this chapter are from "Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi."(A Galaxy of Difference: One-Sided Love) For those who don't know, this is Seiya's single.**

**I'm kinda bored of saying this, so I'm going to just say it one last time and not type it on the other author notes: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! (OR THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER, FOR THAT MATTER)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in the forest…

Usagi was on the ground, with Seiya on top of her. Both of them were panting slightly. "Aishiteru, Odango," Seiya whispered in his love's ear. "Aishiteru, Seiya…" Usagi replied, just as softly. Seiya chose that moment to blurt out, "What about Mamoru-san?" "What?" "I asked, what are you going to do about Mamoru?" Usagi looks away, then gets up, Seiya following her. She walks up to the roses guarding the two stars, and just stares at them for a moment before saying, "What about him?" Seiya looks at her in surprise. "If you're with him, but you're with me right now, wouldn't that be considered cheating?" Usagi sighed, "Well, technically, I'm not in love with him anymore, so how is that cheating?" That statement earned her a confused glance from Seiya, to which she responded, "I meant, I only love him as I love everyone else, as a sister, or a brother. When he left, my heart broke. But then you came along and helped me pick up the pieces. Little did we know, we ended up falling in love with each other." She paused for a minute, giggling as she remembered the times she spent with him, before continuing, "When you left, the hole in my heart just got bigger, and even with Mamo-chan by my side, the hole wouldn't heal. In fact, it just got worse. I started missing you more and more, until I couldn't stand it anymore…"

Seiya, who finally understood what she just said, smiled and took Usagi's hand, leading her to another spot in the garden. This spot looked more like a grassy field than a garden, and had a single bench on it, which had shining roses embroidering the back and the sides. They took seats on the bench and just looked at the beautiful scenery around them. "It's so beautiful…" Usagi said, looking at Seiya. "You are." He answered, and she turned, to see that he was looking at her. She turned red and looked away. "Oh, and there's another part to this place besides the awesome scenery," Seiya said. "Huh?" Seiya nods. "Yup. There's a story behind here. You know how we used to sing back on Earth to find our princess? Well, after we came back and fixed the place up, Princess Kakyuu told us that we were gifted with the ability to sing and she wanted us to perform for the people regularly, or something like that, anyways.

"Anyways, I would come here to practice if I was really tense or something a few days before the concert. None of my brothers knew about this, and I just told them that I went out for a walk in the forest. Once they actually tried to find me," Seiya chucked," but to no success. As I've said before, No one can find this place unless they know how to." Seiya looked over at Usagi to see what she would say. Usagi just looked at him in shock before jumping up with enthusiasm and almost getting on her knees and begging, "Sing something!" Seiya laughed, almost expecting this reaction, and got up, pushing her back onto the bench, saying, "Okay, but sit down." Usagi, willing to do anything to hear Seiya sing by himself, just nodded.

Seiya sighed and began to sing:

_Kagayaku shiroi sekai no naka ni ( In the brightly shining world of white)_

_Tsubasa wo hirogeta kimi ga iru (With your wings spread out wide you are there)_

_Demo sono tsubasa wa kuroku omoku (But those wings are so black and heavy on you)_

_Unmei ni kimi wa oshitsubusaresou (That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny)_

Usagi started to tear up, almost positive that he was singing just for her, not just because she was the only one listening right now.

_Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara (I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it)_

_Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni (I would even throw away my life, all for you)_

_Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore gat suite iru (When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you)_

_Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao (Always keep showing to me your smiling face)_

Tears flowed from her eyes down her face and fell to the ground. Seiya knelt down and took her hands. He sang the last couple of lines softer than before.

_Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi (I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling)_

_Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru shimeikan to wa chigatta (I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission)_

_Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne (This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy)_

When he finished, he looked up and looked at Usagi. She was silently crying, her cheeks extremely wet from the tears that slipped by. He lifted one hand and tried, uselessly, to wipe away the moisture, and gave up as more started falling. Instead, he just put his arms around her and pulled her close for a tight hug. "It's okay," he whispered, not caring that his shirt was getting ruined by the tears. "Sorry…" Usagi whimpered, but was cut off as Seiya said, "There's no need for you to apologize, Odango." They just held each other.

**A few hours later at the Palace…**

Bells began to ring and everyone started to show up for dinner. First, it was Mamoru, then Haruka and Michiru, followed by Minako, who had walked over to Makoto and Rei's room, Makoto, and Rei, then Setsuna and Hotaru, and finally Ami, Taiki, and Yaten.

Mamoru, who saw that Usagi still hadn't come back, was starting to worry, and thought about running into those woods and looking for her. When Yaten and Taiki also realized this and saw the determined look on his face, they said, "Don't bother looking for them." "Them?" Mamoru questioned. "Yeah. You remember how they walked into the woods together. Seiya's just probably showing her his special spot in the woods that no one can ever find." Yaten rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?" Haruka asked, sharply, after hearing this. "I mean," Taiki answered, "that sometimes, in the past, Seiya has traveled in the woods to be by himself. We, concerned for him, went out looking for him, scouring the entire forest, but saw no trace of him until we met him at the palace a few hours later."

"Oh… but what if we all searched together?" Ami asked. They all thought about this suggestion, and it was Taiki who answered, "I guess that it might work. I mean, eleven is a whole lot more than two, so our chances of finding them would be bigger." Yaten suddenly giggled, making everyone but Taiki stare at him. He looked away and walked off to lean against the wall. "Okay, but how about we look after dinner? I'm really hungry…" Minako suggested, but was interrupted by Mamoru. "No! It can't wait! What if they're being attacked or…" Mamoru snapped at her, but was interrupted by Taiki. "There's no need to worry. There's nothing in the forest that Seiya or Usagi can't handle," he smiled.

Yaten, who was attempting a telepathic link with Seiya while the others were talking, finally found him.

_Seiya!_

_Yaten?_

_Yeah, it's me! Where are you?_

_Um….. with Odango, I mean Usagi._

_In the forest?_

Yaten frowned.

_Yup. Before Taiki starts to worry and get all motherly, tell him that we'll both be back during dinner, to start without us, and that he has a big forehead._

Yaten giggled softly at this, and earned weird glances from everyone but Taiki. He blushed slightly and walked off to lean against the wall.

_No problem. Talk to you later._

_See ya._

The connection broke and Yaten stood there, and created a link with Taiki, without much difficulty this time, because Taiki was closer, and he knew where he was.

_Taiki?_

_I just talked to Seiya._

_And?_

_He said not to worry and that he would be back during dinner, and…_

_And?_

_And that you have a big forehead._

Taiki suddenly looked very frustrated while Yaten almost fell over in laughter. Both received strange stares and tried to compose themselves.

_Is that it?_

_Yup._

_Okay then._

And the link was cut. Taiki, who had an arm around Ami, started gesturing, a bit angrily from the last comment, towards the dining hall, and everyone started pouring in to the big room. They each took a seat and began to dig in. Everyone ate a lot, since the food was very good, but unusual, and they wanted to try a bit of everything, except for Mamoru. He just sat there, picking at a piece of meat, occasionally putting a piece in his mouth.

After a ten minutes of random conversation, the dining halls creaked open, to reveal a smiling Seiya leading a giggling Usagi into the dining hall. Everyone lifted their head to stare, except for Taiki and Yaten, and eventually, Seiya and Usagi both shrunk from the many glares that were towering upon them. "What?" Seiya and Usagi asked at the same time. It was Mamoru who questioned them first. "Where were you?" he asked coolly. "We were in the forest." Usagi answered back, sharing a quick glance with Seiya before turning back towards the other. "Well," Taiki said, before Mamoru could say something else, "since you're here, how about dinner?" Usagi's and Seiya's stomachs both rumble and everyone laughs, breaking the tension. Seiya takes the seat between Taiki and in front of Yaten while Usagi takes the seat between Haruka and Ami.

After a few more minutes of giggling, everyone starts to lighten up and they all continue to pile their plates with exotic foods and make more random conversation.

"So where were you, actually?" Haruka asks, softly. Usagi sighs, knowing that this would happen. "We were just out walking and lost track of time." She said, taking a sip of her soda. "So what did you do, Haruka, with Michiru in the forest?" Haruka blushed slightly, and says, "We were, ummm, taking a walk…" Usagi giggles, saying, "Really? I've never know you to take walks, Haruka. Are you sure that that's all you did?" Haruka smiles and turns to face her and asks, very seductively, "Would you like me to show you what I did to her?" Usagi blushes and turns back to her food while Haruka laughs at her reaction. "Um, no thanks." She mumbles.

"So where were you?" Taiki asks, while watching Seiya munch down some sort of fruit. "Didn't I say before? I was in the forest with Odango, I mean Usagi." "Right… and what was that part about me having a big forehead?" Taiki's eyebrows twitched as he asked about this. Seiya started laughing loudly and said, "Exactly what I said." Taiki then punched him across the vast dining room and turned towards Yaten. "He's such a pompous brat." Yaten just shrugs and says, "I guess."

After a while of eating, teasing, and casual conversation, each sailor went back to their cabins in groups. The firsts to leave were Michiru and Haruka, claiming that they had something to do. Next were Yaten and Taiki, followed by Makoto and Rei. Setsuna and Hotaru went back as well, and Ami and Minako followed. Soon, Seiya, Usagi, and Mamoru were the only ones left. Mamoru decided to leave at that point, and said to Usagi, "You'll be sharing a room with me, so just come when you're done." Usagi rolled her eyes and, after checking that he had gone, said to Seiya, "Do I really have to share a room with him?" Seiya replied, "Not if you don't want to…" and lifted his hand to cup her face and look her in the eyes. "Not if you don't want to…" he whispered again, and leaned in. They kissed for a few more minutes before Usagi pulled away to yawn. "Ugh, I'm so tired." She stopped for a minute. "Yes?" Seiya asked, knowing she had more to say. "Um… this might sound weird, but do you mind if…," she paused again, "…if I sleep in your room tonight?" She bit her lip. Seiya, not exactly surprised by the question, smiled and said, "Of course you can." They got up and walked, hand in hand, to the Starlight's room.

Seiya opened the door to reveal a Taiki and Ami sitting together reading a book on the couch. At the sound of the door opening, they lifted their head to see Seiya walk in… with Usagi trailing behind him. "Usagi? What are you doing here?" Ami asked in surprise in seeing her friend here. Usagi, just as surprised to see Ami sitting next to Taiki, reading a book, of all things, said to her, "I might ask you the same thing Ami…" Ami blushed and said, "Well, Taiki and I had to finish this book, so he invited me over so we could finish it, and he said he would lend me one of the spare rooms in their place…" Ami glanced at Taiki and then asked Usagi, "But why are you here?" Usagi looked at Seiya before stammering, "Um… funny story… well…"

"You're both in love with each other." Ami and Taiki both said at the same time, interrupting Usagi, as well as saving her from coming up with something to say. Usagi and Seiya looked at them in surprise and asked, in unison, "How'd you know?" "It was actually pretty obvious," Taiki said. "You both came in hand in hand during dinner…" "You kept sharing glances…" "You weren't even looking at Mamoru's way…" "You seemed ecstatic every moment you were together…" They both listed off ways they knew the two lovebirds were together, taking turns. Seiya and Usagi blushed before asking the two, "Well, okay, we're together, but how about you two? What's going on between you guys?"

It was Taiki and Ami's turn to blush this time. "We… um…" Ami stuttered. Seiya's eyes widened. "Wait, don't tell me! You did **it**!" He and Usagi laughed. The two blushed even further, remembering the afternoon they spent together in Taiki's room between the time they came back from the library to the time that the dinner bells rang. Usagi looked at them, and giggled, "OMG! You really did it, didn't you?" Ami looked down and said, "Yeah…" Seiya and Usagi burst into a fit of giggles. "Well, how about you guys? What were you doing in the forest for so long?" Ami asked the two. Usagi sighed contently as she recalled the happy memories of her and Seiya in the garden. "Well, we talked, walked, stuff…," she trailed off. Taiki hiked up an eyebrow. "I think she meant did you do it as well in the forest…" This time, it was Taiki's and Ami's turns to laugh while Seiya and Usagi blushed red. "Pretty much…," Seiya mumbled, while looking down.

"So what about Yaten?" Usagi asked the other three, while munching on a potato chip. "What about him?" Taiki asked without looking up from his book. "I meant, how's his love life? Is he with Minako or…?" Usagi giggled. "He's not with anyone," Seiya paused, "yet." Both Ami and Usagi look at him curiously, but it was Taiki who answered. "If Minako keeps trying, Yaten might actually get used to her." "Maybe we should invite her over?" Usagi asked, since this was the Light's place. Seiya and Taiki shared a quick glance, before smiling and said, "Sure. Ami can get her, since they're supposedly sharing a room."

"Sure." Ami said, as she walked out to get the other blonde.

Soon Minako came bounding in with a weary Ami following. "So this is what the Starlight's room looks like!" Minako exclaimed. "Yep." Taiki said, glancing from her to Seiya, before smiling. "Oh, and Minako?" Seiya asked. "Here's the key to Yaten's room." Taiki said, reaching out his hand which contained the lime green key to Yaten's room. Minako's eyes went big as she picked up the key. "But… why?" "I don't know, in case you want to do something and Yaten's room is locked…" Seiya replied, watching Minako get a really devilish grin on her face. "I'll be right back," she said as she ran in the direction of the bedrooms.

The other four heard a click and then… "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET IN HERE?" The four chuckled as they heard a loud crashing and saw a disheveled Yaten, wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt, storm out with a grinning Minako clinging to his arm (actually, Yaten secretly enjoyed having Minako cling to him, but obviously wouldn't admit that…) . "How did she get in my room?" He yelled at the other four who were all laughing their heads off. "Awww! Can't your girlfriend spend a little time with you in your room?" Minako teased him, still not letting go of him. "What do you mean BOYFRIEND? And let go of my arm!" He yelled back at her.

Minako let go, a bit stunned by his words. "You didn't have to be that mean…," Minako sniffled as the room became quiet by her reaction. Yaten, who hated to see people cry, much less Minako of all people, suddenly felt bad for yelling, and pleaded, "Don't cry…" A tear slipped down her cheek. Yaten racked his brains for something that would make up for yelling at her and making her cry, and suddenly came up with the best idea. "Hey, how about you spend the night here, and then I'll take you on a date tomorrow?" he asked, and pleaded at the same time. Minako sniffled, "Really?" "Sure," Yaten nodded. She wiped away her tears, and nodded, "Okay…" Yaten breathed a silent sigh of relief before walking over to put his arm around Minako and to guide her towards the nearest couch. Just before he sits down, though, he glares daggers at Seiya and Taiki, letting them know that this wasn't over.

After a few hours, Minako had pretty much gone back to her bubbly state and the group was playing spin the bottle. "Your turn, Ami!" Ami reached over, took the bottle, and gave it a light spin. It landed on Taiki. She got up, blushing, and walked over to Taiki to give him a quick peck on the lips. Taiki, who was usually very calm, found himself to blush slightly.

"My turn," Yaten said as he picked up the bottle. He gave it a hard spin and it spun for a while before landing on Minako. Yaten sighed and got up (he was actually trying not to squeal like a little girl and run over to Minako to put his arms around her and give her the longest, best kiss ever), walked over to the blond. Their lips met and a burst of passion exploded as she wrapped her arms around him, and as he hugged her close to him. A loud cough sent them jumping a few inches away from each other in surprise, as they heard laughter from all around them. Minako blushed while Yaten glared at them. He mumbled something incoherent and sat down, putting an arm around Minako. Out went a chorus of, "Awwwwww!" until they received another death glare from Yaten.

Finally, it was Usagi's turn. She picked up the bottle and looked at everyone, adding to the suspense. She spun the bottle as hard as she could and around and around it went. It landed on Seiya (obviously: P). She leaned over and gave Seiya a kiss that made them both dizzy.

Yaten let out a big yawn, and declared, "Well, it's getting late, and we still have trainees to teach, so if I were you, I'd be going to get some sleep." He got up, pulled Minako up with him, and led her to his bedroom. "Well… I think we should be going too, don't you, Ami?" Taiki asked after watching Yaten and Minako walk away. Ami nodded, said, "Sure. Besides, if you have training tomorrow, you really should get some rest," and smiled at him. He got up, taking Ami with him, and led them to his bedroom. The only ones left were Seiya and Usagi. "How about I show you my room?" Seiya asked her after a few minutes of silence. Usagi nodded, and Seiya got up, then leaned over to pick up Usagi, bridal style, ignoring her cries of complaint. "Seiya! I can walk you know!" Seiya stops walking, then leans over so his lips are at her ear, and says seductively, "I know. But wouldn't you rather I carry you like this…?" Usagi blushes while Seiya smirks and continues his walk to his room. _"Boy, this_ is going to be a long night…" Usagi thinks to herself, as he pulls open the door to his room.

**

* * *

**

Okay, another chapter done! I sorry to all of those who wanted some action, so to make up for it, I'm going to put everyone in some training tomorrow, so be ready to see (read) some of the best fights ever! (for example: Seiya and Haruka :D)

**Keep reviewing! Thanks to all of you who've reviewed for the last couple of chapters.**

**Look forwards to the next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for keeping up with this story! Another thanks for everyone who reviewed. For those who've been looking forward to this, there's going to be some action in this chapter (basically, fighting to the death…well sort of…) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Ding-dong!_ The breakfast bells began to ring and the senshi began to file out of their rooms to go to the dining hall.

The first ones who came out were Makoto and Rei, who still had their pajamas on, and they slowly trudging towards the big doors. The next two who came out were Setsuna and Hotaru. Hotaru was bounding up to join Rei and Makoto, while Setsuna ran up to catch up with her. Then Mamoru, a bit annoyed for some reason, came out wearing a loose t-shirt and some shorts, and followed the four. Fifteen minutes later, Haruka and Michiru come in, dressed in gold pajamas for Haruka, turquoise for Michiru. "Where's Usagi?" Michiru asks Mamoru when she sees that the usually peppy girl isn't with him. Mamoru just shrugs, replying, "I don't know. Last I saw her, she was eating at dinner. I fell asleep and didn't wake up till the bells rang. I just assumed that she came in while I was asleep and ended up going to one of your rooms." Haruka looked around thoughtfully and said, "Maybe she went into Minako and Ami's room. I mean, they still aren't here yet."

Meanwhile, Usagi hears the bells and yawns, opening her eyes. She sees a messy room, with a couple of her pictures on the wall, next to some posters of the Three Lights. She smiles and recalls that she spent the night in Seiya's room. She tries to get up, but fails to as she realizes that there was something holding her down. She looks behind her to see Seiya, no shirt on, with an arm around her waist. She blushes and looks at the clock. Her eyes widen when she remembers that the Lights said something about practice at 9 am, and saw that it was 8:45. She starts to yell, not wanting to be the cause of Seiya being late and skipping breakfast, and shakes Seiya, "Get up! You're going to be late to practice, or training, or whatever!" At this, Seiya's eyes snap open, and he gets up quickly, glancing at the alarm clock, saying, "OMG! Thanks Odango!" He grabs a shirt and run out, grabbing Usagi's hand in the process, and find Taiki, Ami, Yaten, and Minako all sitting around the coffee table with a six cups up coffee, and six plates of toast. Taiki shakes his head, saying, "Late again. Just be glad we made this for you guys." Usagi hungrily picks up her toast and bites into it, finishing it in three bites and slurping down her coffee while the Lights stare at her. "Wow... how do you eat that fast?" Yaten mumbles. Seiya sits down and picks up his toast, taking smaller bites, before asking, "So would it be okay if the girls come and watch training today?" Usagi, Minako and Ami all say, "We would love to come!" Taiki and Yaten nod, and Yaten says, "Sure." "You may want to tell your friends," Taiki adds before Usagi waves him off, replying, "We can just tell them through our communicators." Seiya nods, finishes breakfast, and gets up, saying, "Well, we'd better head down if we don't want to be late." The Lights nod and take out their henshin stars to transform, with the other three taking theirs out as well.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

A bright light shines as they all do their transformation sequences. Once they finish, they race out the door and onto the training field, anticipating another good day of training.

"It's not like Ami to be late…" Makoto trails off after half an hour of waiting for their friends. Rei nods, sipping some coffee out of a delicate cup. "If _they've_ done anything to Koneko, I swear I will kill them." Haruka growls and Michiru puts a hand on her arm to calm her. Hotaru looks up from her cereal, with a happy expression on her face, and says, "Don't worry! They're all okay." She then forms a link with Haruka, knowing that she was the closest of the Outers to Usagi, and thought, _If you're really extremely worried about her, pin-point her aura and track her instead of just sitting there and sulking! _Haruka's head shoots up and nods slightly at Hotaru, sending a quick thank you to the little girl for the advice before standing up and saying, "I'll be right back," and starts speed walking towards her chambers. Everyone but Hotaru just stares at her as she walks out, surprised by her sudden actions. Michiru looks at Hotaru with a look that says,_ and Haruka is….?_ Hotaru looks at her with a meaningful glance, telling Michiru and Setsuna both about Haruka's plans.

Haruka walks to her room, closes the door and sits on the bed. She takes out her cell phone, quickly scrolling through her list of names before stopping at one named _Koneko_. She presses the call button and waits, only to hear the voice mail. She snaps the phone shut, tossing it aside before sighing, "I was wishing it wouldn't have to come to this…" She looks around before finding the tiny charm bracelet that Usagi had given her during one of their dinners before. She cups the jewelry gingerly, in the palms of her hand, closing her eyes, and concentrating on it. Suddenly a bright pink light surrounds the bracelet as Haruka tries to locate the source of the energy. She gets a vision of a field with the 'supposedly missing' girls there and a bunch of younger others. Suddenly she gasps as she loses her focus and the sight disappears. She flops down on the bed and gets out the breath she didn't know she was holding, a bit relieved that Usagi wasn't in any danger, but still worried about her. She quickly changes into something more appropriate than pajamas and walks off towards the practice field. Meanwhile…

**At the Field**…

"Everyone, I want you to meet three visitors today. They will also be helping out with your training today." Taiki says to the trainees. There were only five out of the nine that usually attended today, and this gave Seiya a great idea about what to do. But first, introductions had to be made. "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, I would like you guys to meet Sailor Aquamarine, Sailor Ruby, Sailor Peridot, Sailor Topaz, and Sailor Opal. The other four who'll probably arrive later are Sailor Garnet, Sailor Turquoise, Sailor Sapphire, and Sailor Amethyst." Yaten said, then toned his voice down and said something just for the three solar system senshi, "Just saying, but you may find out some similarities between you and Aquamarine, Topaz, and Opal." The three just stared at him until Seiya said, "Okay, here's the plan. Today you're going to show us everything you've learned so far. You're going to battle all of us at once, showing your cooperation skills, as well as your basic fighting abilities. We'll have to wait for Amethyst, Turquoise, Sapphire, and Garnet though, for this to be a really good fight. For now, just go over what you've learned so you'll remember in battle." She sits and everyone else follows waiting for the other four to arrive so the fight can begin.

No longer than five minutes after they all sit, four girls, clad in senshi fuku that looked similar to the Starlight's, came strolling down from the town that lay a few miles away. Seiya, seeing them, got up, and everyone followed suit. Once the Starlights had finished explaining what was going on, the four joined the group of trainees and they all lined up, shoulder to shoulder, ready to begin. The other six senshi mirrored them. Now that all of the trainees were here, the Sailor Senshi could really see what the trainees looked like.

All of the fuku looked the same as the Starlights, with a bit of differences. The only accessories they wore were chokers, which were the darker shade of their color. The actual fuku itself was a lighter color. The boots and gloves were both colored with the darker shade with a lighter stripe on the ankles and wrists. Their henshin stars were lighter on the top, and darker on the bottom, with the usual white wings to finish it off. Aquamarine was a shade of blue, matching her calm and shy personality. Ruby was a bright and flashy red. You could pick her out of a crowd many miles away. Peridot was a bright green that went along with her cheery personality. Topaz was a stunning yellow, proving her happiness and oblivion to everything. Amethyst was a light purple, showing her soft side, although if you underestimated her, very deadly. Garnet was a deep red, portraying her dark and mysterious side. Turquoise was, well, a bright turquoise. While she was very calm and didn't seem to do much, she had great abilities, as shown by the way the gems on her fuku almost seem to slightly glow almost every moment. Sapphire was a dark blue. She was very boyish, thus her not-exactly-very-girly color, and seemed to mesmerize others with her eyes, which were the exact shade as her stone. Last, but not least, was Opal, who was a bright, shining rainbow, which seemed to match her personality exactly. She was very caring and everyone adored her. She didn't do much, and did her best to help out when her friends, or even random people, were in need. Even though she didn't try to do much to show off, she had special abilities that only her special group of friends knew. Her fuku seemed to change colors with every movement she made.

All of the senshi eyed each other, sizing up their opponents, when suddenly, there was a, "Begin!" The older senshi separated in twos, Fighter and Moon, Maker and Mercury, and Healer and Venus. The pairs ran a bit farther away from each other, as to give them space to fight, and then stopped back to back, seeing who followed them. Aquamarine, Ruby, Peridot, Topaz, and Opal had formed a sort of circle around Seiya and Usagi, knowing that they should team up against Fighter, who was the strongest out of the three usual mentors they had. They knew nothing about Moon, so they only hoped she was at least a bit worse than Fighter. Turquoise and Sapphire were almost inseparable, so, obviously, they had teamed up, and were now circling Healer and Venus. The last two, Garnet and Amethyst, unlike the others who were circling their opponents or surrounding them, were standing side by side, sort of facing each other, so their opponents could run around. They each held their staffs in their hands, Amethyst twirling hers.

Amethyst had a lilac staff studded with her gem. At the end, was a sort of rectangular shaped amethyst stone with a point at the end. Securing it to the staff were intricate designs made of the same material as the staff itself. Garnet had a similar staff, except her stone was a garnet, not an amethyst. Both of the stones started to glow when the user was attacking or defending themselves, or someone else. Soon, havoc wreaked on the field as the first attacks were given.

"Aquamarine Melody!"

"Burning Dragon!"

"Lightning Blizzard!"

"Charming Heart Blast!"

"Rainbow Love!"

"Dark Arrows!"

"Blinding Whirlwind!"

"Aurora Stars!"

"Eternal Solace!"

All of the trainees yelled out their moves at the same time. Aquamarine started to gather freezing water at the tips of her fingers, twirled, and released the energy in a whirl of ribbon like blasts that looked like the notes on sheet music. Ruby raised her arms over her head and collected her fire energy where her hands were. Then, she crossed her arms at her chest, letting the energy form where her arms crossed, and made a slashing motion with her arms, sending a flaming dragon-like blast at Fighter and Moon. Peridot put her hands together to make a triangle right in front of her henshin star, and swirls of power started to gather until you couldn't see her hands anymore, just a bright light. She then lifted her hands and sent sparks of lightning towards the two. Topaz put her hands together in front of her henshin star, produced a bright yellow heart, and lifted it and twirled, sending flying hearts at the opponents. Opal pressed two fingers to her lips, and made a little rainbow heart, which turned into a ball of energy that shot rainbow hearts at the two.

Garnet produced a dark red energy at the tip of her staff, spun with it, and pointed it at the two opponents and shot arrows at them that were a darker shade than the energy producing them. Amethyst, like Garnet, make a purple energy ball at the tip of her staff where the gem was, and twirled it around in her hands before lifting it above her head and creating a wave of dark purple at them.

Sapphire started to spin very rapidly, creating a little whirlwind which she directed at her opponents. Turquoise surrounded herself with a ball of aurora, which she gathered in one hand. She put her hand out, palms up, and shot stars produced by the aurora at her enemies.

All at once, there were three big explosions. The trainees stood there, with a smile or smirk or their faces, not believing that even their experienced mentors could've gotten out of there without a scratch. "Looking for someone?" The trainees all turn around, not believing what they heard. A few meters away from everyone were the six, Sailors in the front, Starlights behind them. "But…how?" Sapphire asked bewildered at this. Healer chucked, saying, "Never underestimate us, got it, punks?" All six mentors leaped away from each other, aiming at their opponents in pairs.

"Silver Moon…"

"Star Serious…"

"…Crystal Power Kiss!"

"…Laser!"

Both Sailors shot their attacks at the five who cornered them. Dust flew everywhere from the explosion it caused. When the dust cleared away, they could clearly see the five, scattered around the explosion area, Opal and Aquamarine both clutching their arms that were scraped by either one of the lasers.

"Venus…"

"Star Sensitive…"

"…Love and Beauty Shock!"

"…Inferno!"

The lightning and hearts scattered all around Garnet and Amethyst, making them attempt to dodge the attack by leaping away, but to no avail. A couple of hearts and lightning balls managed to hit both Amethyst and Garnet, plummeting them both to the ground.

"Mercury…"

"Star Gentle…"

"…Aqua Rhapsody!"

"…Uterus!"

The lights from Maker mixed with the streams of water from Mercury, making little shooting stars, first hitting the trainees with the balls of light, then showers them with a huge pumps of water. Turquoise and Sapphire both dodged the first few that came their way. Turquoise, being able to manipulate water, managed to block off the wave of water that came her way, but ended up being blasted backwards by the light that followed swiftly afterwards. Sapphire, being able to create a whirlwind, summoned up the highest storms that she could, and sucked up the attacks. That immediately backfired because the moment she saw Turquoise struggling to get up off the ground, she instantly lost her concentration and the attack that she gathered went scattering and ended up hitting some of the other trainees, some of them also struggling with their fights. "Gomen…!" she shouted out, grimacing, before turning back to her fight.

For the next half hour, that's how most of the fights went. The trainees would try to hit the teachers, they would dodge, usually unscathed, and attack back, usually either making a direct hit, or scape their legs, arms, sides, etc. Eventually, everyone, mostly the trainees, were all battered, and struggling to stand and/or keep fighting. When it seemed like the younger sailors were about to collapse from exhaustion, or get knocked out for the next few days if they got attacked again, which was very unlikely, Maker finally yelled out, "Okay, that's enough for today. Keep working on your weaknesses, that you hopefully found out from today's training, and we'll practice again next week." The trainees all got up, glad to be relieved from fighting for the day, and made their way back to their village.

"Well, that was fun," Seiya said as dehenshined and plunked himself down on the destroyed field next to Usagi. "Did you see their faces when we teamed up against them? Hilarious!" Yaten cried out while rolling on the floor laughing. "Well, I'm glad someone thinks that watching them freak out was fun," Usagi said in mock disgust. "You know you had fun too, Usagi. It's been a while since we've had to use our powers this much," Minako said, now on her back, looking at the clouds. Ami nodded in agreement, and added, "Four years, to be exact." Taiki sat down and put his arm around Ami's and said, "So how have you guys trained then? I mean, obviously, you can't just start fighting on the streets or at someone's house." "Rei let us borrow the shrine's yard," Minako explained as Yaten lay down next to her, their sides touching, making her sigh in contempt. The six of them sat there, relaxing, as they watched the field before them restore itself to its natural beauty (if something in nature gets destroyed on Kinmoku, it regenerates, just so you aren't confused). At the same time…

**Somewhere else…**

Haruka stopped on a hill a couple miles away from the field. She could see the scorched grass and started to worry. Quickly, she made her way down, and saw, a couple yards away were the missing girls, and, of course, the Starlights. _Why do they always have to be around when something's wrong?_ Haruka thought to herself as she jogged the last couple feet and called out, "Hey, lovebirds! If you're done with whatever you're doing, would you mind explaining to me where you've been for the last hour?" Everyone but Usagi turned around in shock, not knowing who said that. "We've been training," Usagi stated simply. Haruka raised an eyebrow, not exactly pleased with the response, and said, "None of you got injured?" "We didn't battle each other, silly Ruka," she waved off Seiya's suspicion at her calling Haruka by a nickname, and continued, "we were fighting some of the trainees here." Haruka thought about this for a minute and looked at Usagi from head to toe. That's when she saw the long scar running down her arm that saw slowly disappearing, but wasn't quite fast enough. "So you let her go out and fight a bunch of random people not knowing whether she would get hurt or not?" Haruka screamed at Seiya, angered by his carelessness. "Well, as you see, the wound wasn't deep, there's no blood, and its healing very fast!" he screamed back, getting angry at the sandy blonde. Haruka just pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to decide what to do. Yes, the wound on her arm was healing itself, probably due to something the Starlight's did, but she still got hurt! Who knows what other cuts Usagi got before she got there? Suddenly, she got a brilliant idea. She sighed and asked Seiya, "So you were fighting?" Seiya nodded, suspicious of her change of tone. "Any good?" "Usagi and I took on five, and the other four paired and took on two per pair." "And the trainees?" "Went home crying," Yaten answered for him, grinning. Haruka nodded and took out her transformation pen and started to grin wickedly. "So how 'bout it? If you're as good as you say you are, how about a fight?" Seiya stared at her before standing up and pulling out his Star Yell, and replied, "Bring it on! You're going down!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

In a flash of light, both Haruka and Seiya were transformed and standing a few yards away from each other, ready to begin.

"World Shaking!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Both attacks streamed forwards, creating a collision that almost blew the others away. Both sailors switched to physical attacks, punching, kicking, blocking, anything to try to get the other person to back down.

"Star Fighter Punch!"

Fighter pulled back her fist, charging her power at her fist, and started jabbing Uranus wherever she could reach. Uranus managed to dodge the first few strikes, but suddenly bent over as Fighter got her straight in the stomach. Then her shoulder. Then her arm. Other shoulder. The top of her head. Stomach again. When Fighter finally stopped, Uranus fell on all fours, coughing up a bit of blood due to the many blows Fighter delivered to her. "You're good, I'll give you that…" Uranus eventually choked out between her coughing fits. Fighter smirked and answered with, "Thanks. I'll remember that you said that when I beat the crap out of you." Uranus struggled to get up, and spat up some blood, saying, "Don't let it go to your head." "I'll try to remember that…not," Fighter smirked as she prepared to give another blow. Just as Fighter's fist was about to connect with Uranus's stomach, again, Uranus grabbed his arm, and flung her about a mile away, creating a big dust cloud as she landed, creating a big smile of contempt on Uranus's face. "Told you not to get so full of yourself," Uranus said to no one in particular.

The fight went on and on for about another hour or so. At the same time…

**At the Palace…**

"Maybe we should go look for Haruka…" Rei suggested after a half an hour of waiting. Michiru shook her head and said, "She went to look for Usagi and the others. If she needed help, she would call." Truthfully, Michiru was worried sick, not that she would show it. She desperately wanted to jump out of her seat and find her partner. The only reason she didn't was because she couldn't risk making everyone else worry. In fact, she knew that if she started to act rashly, she would just add to the stress and anxiety that everyone was already feeling. So she kept her cool and didn't move. Suddenly, the walls around them started shaking and everyone fell out of their chairs. Screams could be heard throughout the room as the ground beneath them shook. Tables tipped over, chairs fell, chandeliers fell and left bits of glass on the ground. Finally, the ground split into two parts, leaving the room severed and with a huge gap in the middle. When the rumbling finally stopped, everyone got up, slowly and cautiously, dazed from what just happened.

"Is everyone okay?" Mamoru asked as he got up, looking around for the others. "I'm good." Rei said, getting on her knees and brushing her hair out of her face to inspect the damage. "Same," Makoto said, her brown ponytail poking out from the rubble. "I'm fine," Hotaru squeaked out, checking everyone for any cuts or bruises. "As am I," Setsuna said, shaking any of the glass that was left on her outfit. "I'm okay," Michiru finished last, pulling out bits of rubble from her teal hair. "What was that?" Makoto asked everyone once they got together. "It could've been an earthquake," Mamoru started, "but wouldn't the Starlight's have warned us if there might've been an earthquake today?" "It wasn't a normal earthquake," Hotaru said from the side. Everyone turned her way as she explained. "I mean, I know you guys aren't at your full potential as a Sailor yet, but even you should have felt something off." "I thought there was something a bit funky about this," Rei said, "I felt a suspicious presence, but it was so slight, I didn't say anything, hoping that it was nothing. The feeling was so… I don't really know. It was here one second and gone the next." Michiru nodded and took out her henshin pen, as well as everyone else, following her example.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Everyone transformed, even Mamoru, who changed to Prince Endymion. "Just in case," he muttered when he saw Jupiter look at him questioningly. "We might need all the help we can get," Saturn said, staring anxiously at the doors. Neptune nodded once, then urged, "Well, let's hurry. We need to make sure the others are okay!" At once, all six of them started for the field, hoping that what they felt was just a normal earthquake and not anything else. At the field…

**Training Field…**

"You're going to have to speed up!" Uranus taunted as she sidestepped to the side, missing Fighter's fist by a few centimeters, then proceeding to swing her leg in a circle, coming in contact with Fighter's stomach, and flinging her away. Satisfied by the huge dust cloud she created by this, she smiled and said to herself, "And that's how you do it." Suddenly, she felt something to her right. She spun around, trying to find the source of the aura, but to no avail. Then she turned to the left, sure she felt something that time. Again, there was no one. She heard a soft chuckle from her right, and she turned again, once again finding no one. Again and again she spun her head around, sometimes jumping slightly as she turned, frantically trying to figure out who was teasing her. With each turn, she grew more frantic and more wild, desperate to find her torturer. Suddenly, she felt someone at her shoulder. She froze. Laughing softly, the voice said, "Looking for something?" Uranus barely had time to turn as she was blasted in the side by a powerful Star Serious Laser. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she flew many yards away, tumbling on the grass. Spinning around and around until she finally came to a stop. "Had enough?" Fighter taunted as she walked over and stopped a few feet from Uranus's body. Uranus struggled to get up, asking, "How did you to that?" "Easy," Fighter replied, "years of practice and determination." Uranus eventually got up, actually surprised Fighter didn't try anything while she was, and spit out a mouthful of grit, saliva, and blood. "Time for the final blow," Fighter stated as she lifter her Star Yell. Uranus, not willing to give in, summoned her Space Sword, and lifted it as well, preparing to deflect anything Fighter could send at her.

"Star Serious…"

"Space Sword…"

"…Laser!"

"…Blaster!"

Just as both senshi were about to release their attacks, they, as well as the spectators a mile or two away, felt a strong shaking underneath them, sending them all to the ground. Splits formed in the ground, separating random bits of land. The gaps formed shone red and black, seeming to lead to the underworld. The seven got together and stood in a small circle facing outwards. Everyone had henshined now and were waiting to see what they had to deal with now. At Mercury's gasp, they all turned her way to see two figures start to float out from the biggest gap created by the earthquake.

The figures were obviously girls, judging by their long hair, dresses and girlish accessories. The could've been twins, which they most likely were. The only difference in them were their hair, eyes, and outfit, which were similar, but in different colors. Even though the ground beneath them was flashing different shades of green, the senshi could tell one was a dark, almost violet, red, while the other was a dull amber-ish gold. Their dresses were studded with gems, and was very similar to the senshi fuku the Solar System senshi wore, but without the sash at the waistline, which was replaced by a row of gems. They had neither of the ribbons that the usual senshi had, or the choker or gloves, and their heels looked different compared to the heeled boots the senshi wore. Instead, the unknown girls had open-toed heels, with straps donned with more gems. Both girls had the other girl's colored gem on their dress/shoes instead of their own color, further emphasizing their relationship with each other.

Finally, one of them spoke. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The one with the yellow dress said, shattering the silence between them. "Who are you?" Healer yelled at them. The red one tsked at them before answering. "Where are your manners? Anyways, since you don't have much longer to live, I'll just go ahead and tell you. My name is Citrina, and my sister here is Anii. We are the senshi of a galaxy far away, even you don't know about it." "Why are you here?" Venus asked. The other girl, presumably Anii, answered this time, saying, "We've come to ask you to join us. Years ago, our home planet was attacked, and ultimately destroyed. The enemy told us that if we joined him, we would live. After a few days with him, we, my sister and I, decided that the world was too cruel to live in, and killed our master, who was trying to conquer the worlds. We decided to go from galaxy to galaxy, changed it to how it should be in our minds. In order to do this, we must force the galaxy into submission, than conquer the world itself, changing it into our perspective. So far, none of the galaxies we've been to have agreed with us, so we had to kill them all off."

Hearing this, Usagi gasped, then stepped forwards, saying, "Why?" Citrina smiled nastily, then said, "Didn't you hear Anii before? We're going to change the world, making it better, to our perspective. To do this, we need you. So will you join us?" "Never!" Fighter and Uranus both screamed at the same time. Anii just sighed and Citrina smirked, saying, "No matter. You'll see our way soon enough. We'll give you three days." She held up three fingers before continuing, "After three days, you'll get to choose again, whether to join us or get demolished." Then, Citrina saw Prince Endymion, smiled at him, and said, "Cute guy. Here's a little gift for you." She created a small rose of red petals and yellow leaves surrounding it. It floated quickly to him, much too quickly for anyone to do anything, and into him, right where his heart was. It blasted him back, thrusting him into Jupiter, who fell back at the sudden weight. Anii giggled softly while Citrina laughed out loud. "Well, until we meet again!"

The two floated back down the way they came, disappearing in the cracks. The ground started shaking again, making everyone fall once again. This time, the gaps closed up, leaving the field as it was before. "Is everyone okay?" Healer asked as she recovered. Everyone nodded except for Jupiter, who cried out, "Minna! Help!" Everyone ran over to her, and Uranus asked, "What's wrong?" "I think they did something to Mamoru when Citrina shot a rose at him. He's not waking up!" At that, both Maker and Mercury rushed forwards, saying at the same time, "Move over." The others created a small circle around them, trying to see what was going on while not trying to get in the way. Maker started a physical test (sort of) while Mercury got out her little computer. "I really need to get one of those," Maker mumbled. Mercury just smiled. Suddenly, Maker picked up Mamoru, and started running towards the palace, with everyone at her tail.

They rushed to the infirmary where Maker lay Mamoru on one of the beds. "Is he going to be alright?" Rei asked, while the two continued their check. Mercury, never looking up from her computer said, "He seems to have a bad fever. His whole body is radiating heat. It seems like he's also trapped in a nightmare." Maker nodded, saying," He's thrashing around a lot, more than the usual nightmare, and he's moaning out random things." Suddenly, Mercury gasped. "What is it?" Neptune asked in anxiety. Mercury, furiously typed up some more things on her laptop before turning worriedly towards the group. "I just found out that whatever Citrina put in his body, it's draining his life energy!" "So?" Moon and Venus both said, always the slow ones to get things. "You bakas! It means he might die!" Rei snarled.

* * *

**OMG! Finally done! Sorry for the reallllly long wait for this chapter. Part of it was schoolwork, trying to come up with names and moves for the trainees, and sort of laziness. I kinda got off track from what I originally planned when I started, so I tried to get it back. Anyways, in return for your really long wait, this is the longest chapter I've written yet(and it'll probably be the longest)! Once again, thanks for waiting! And in the future, if I don't update after a month, would you guys mind PM-ing me or telling me in review to update faster? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for keeping up with my story! I might start another fanfic sometime soon so if I don't update soon, don't worry….. too much at least. :P Anyways, here's another chapter!**

* * *

"Maybe I should go check up on him…" Usagi asked for the fifth time. After they had found out what happened, both Ami and Taiki had shooed them all out of the room, claiming that they needed room and peace. "I swear, if they're making out in there…" Minako shook her head as everyone sweatdropped. "What?" she asked, clearly confused. "Only you would say that…" Makoto giggled and everyone followed… all except for a single blonde.

"I can't believe you guys!" Usagi suddenly screamed out in frustration. Everyone silenced and stared at the sudden outburst. "Odango…." Seiya whispered, but loudly enough for everyone to hear. Tears began to form at Usagi's eyes as she began to say, "Mamo-chan's in there, and we don't know whether he's going to be okay or not and…and…" She hid her face in her hands as she began to sob. Everyone just looks down, everyone but Seiya. He walks over to the teary girl and just hugs her. "Don't worry. Ami and Taiki will find a way to make him better. There's no need to worry so much." He continued to hug her and whisper reassuring words in her ear for a while, while everyone else was silent.

Eventually, after Usagi had calmed down enough to stop crying and sit down, Ami and Taiki walked out, looking very grim. Rei jumped up and demanded, "Well?" Ami just looks at Usagi, sighs, and says, "Well… there's some good news and some bad news. The good news is that whatever they put in Mamoru won't kill him, but he'll still be severely hurt even if we can get it out. The bad news… we don't know how to get it out." "What do you mean, 'you don't know how to get it out?' Aren't you guys doctors/scientists?" Makoto asked. "Believe me, we've tried to get it out," Taiki said, "but it's just no use. Every time we get close to it, with surgery, it just starts to hurt Mamoru more. If you touch it, it'll probably actually kill him." "But I thought you said it couldn't kill him." Minako pointed out. "That's true, but only if we leave it alone. Mamoru is a strong guy, but he can only take so much damage before his body over works itself trying to save him. At the current rate, Mamoru will be okay, but still unconscious." Rei sat down in relief, while the others let out the breath they were holding. Eventually, Ami and Taiki left to go back to treat Mamoru, while the others went back to their rooms to rest.

**In Makoto and Rei's Room…**

"I wonder how Mamoru's doing…?" Rei asked herself while staring out one of the windows facing the fields. "Still worrying about him?" Makoto asked, joining her with two cups of hot tea. "Yeah. It's so frustrating!" Rei exclaimed. "I mean, not able to help him or anything," she added, to Makoto's questioning glance. "You know, there is one way, if you're up to it…" Makoto trailed off, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hai?" Rei asked, leaning in. "Well, you know how Usagi's with Seiya now?" "Nani?" Rei exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah. You didn't see them? Usagi barely spoke a word to Mamoru after she came back. She didn't even tell him where she was going and went off with Seiya," Makoto said. "OMG! I never thought she would ever leave him, after all that talk about loving him forever and whatever." Rei shook her head in disbelief. Makoto motioned for Rei to move in closer and said, "Here's the plan…"

**With Haruka and Michiru…**

"So what do you think?" Michiru asked Haruka as they sat down together on the couch. "He'll get his strength back. His heart might not as fortunate though when he finds out Usagi cheated on him and never said anything." "Yeah…"

Suddenly, they heard a loud rapping and a "May we come in?" Michiru and Haruka looked at each other in surprise. They weren't expecting visitors. "Sure?" Hotaru bounded in with Setsuna following in her own slow pace. They took the spots across from the two lovers on the chairs. "Sorry for barging in on you guys," Setsuna said as they settled down, looking slightly stern at Hotaru, who didn't seem to notice. "It's not a problem," Michiru waved away as she gave them their drinks. "We were thinking about Mamoru, and I came up with a great idea on how to cheer him up!" Hotaru shouted out happily. Haruka nodded and smiled before saying, "We were talking as well. What's your idea?" Hotaru told them and they all nodded in consent, then went to inform the others about their plan.

**Back at Rei and Makoto's…**

"We were thinking the exact same thing," Makoto said, serving their guests cookies. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna had all come and knocked on their door, thinking that Minako probably wasn't going to be in her room. "Makoto said that I should try to take his mind off Usagi when he wakes up by always staying by him and by caring for him while he heals," Rei added. Haruka nodded while Michiru asked, "Would it be a good idea to ask Minako for advice? I mean, she is the goddess of love, right?" Everyone thought this over, and eventually, Hotaru said, "It's a great idea! She can tell if they're right for each other, can't she?" Setsuna nodded, "It is one of her abilities as a goddess of love." "We'll have to wait for her to get back first," Makoto said, coming out from one of the other rooms. "She just called telling me to tell you guys that she and Yaten are out in the town shopping. She said not to worry about her and that she might be late to dinner." Rei sighed, saying, "Well, it can't be helped, can it. But where's Usagi?" "She's probably out somewhere with Seiya," Hotaru giggled, making Haruka open and close her fist in anger. "That baka! He better not hurt her or I swear…" she growled to herself while everyone just sweatdropped, getting used to this side of Haruka.

* * *

**Gomen, gomen, gomen for not updating to those who are still following my story! I was kinda busy and had writers block for a week :(**

**I don't really know if I want to finish this story. I haven't really been inspired to write anything lately, and I'm thinking about starting a new fanfic. Comments are greatly appreciated!**

**You know what to do guys. REVIEW! Thankies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I've decided to continue on with the story, so bear with me as I try to start up again :D The next couple of chapters might get pretty short, depending on where I like to stop. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon even though I wish I did…**

* * *

Once again, everyone followed the daily routine of dinner, coming out when the bells rang and filing into the dining hall. When everyone took their seats, they could sort of tell who was gone. Yaten and Minako, but they were coming later. Ami and Taiki, but they were with Mamoru. Perhaps they were coming later. As for Seiya and Usagi… well, no one really knew where they were. "That…," Haruka stopped, and resorted to clenching and unclenching her fists. Michiru put her hand on her girlfriend's arms, and that seemed to calm her down, but just barely. Makoto sighed, and said, "Well, then let's eat…" As soon as she finished her sentence, the doors slammed open, revealing two of their missing friends, Minako and Yaten.

They strolled in, holding hands, laughing about something that seemed to be extremely hilarious, since they were laughing quite loudly. Making their way to their seats, they sat and started to dig in to the plates of food placed in them. Realizing that they were being stared at, they both stopped, looked at the other's confused faces, and resumed laughing once again.

"Um… what's so funny?" Rei asked, a bit irritated by their behavior. Stifling a laugh, Yaten replied, "Oh, nothing. We just happen to walk in and see you guys staring at us with amusing faces. How can we not laugh?" They both snickered once more before finally sighing from the laughing fit and calmed down. After another glance at the odd pair, everyone giggled quietly before resuming their feast.

"By the way, do you guys happen to know where Usagi and Seiya ran off to? Haruka's having a fit here since she doesn't know," Hotaru asked, taking a sip of her drink. Having just realized that they weren't here, Minako and Yaten both tried to remember if they said anything, before shaking their heads. "Nope, haven't seen them since the whole hospital scene," Yaten said. Suddenly, Minako jumped, squeaking, as she felt something. Realizing that it was her 'gift' acting up, her eyes began to twinkle mischievously as she said, "Well, I'm not sure where she is, but let's just say that she and Seiya are somewhere private and are…" She never got to finish her words because Yaten immediately used his hand to cover her mouth. "They really don't need to know that, do they?" He mumbled before letting his hand drop to her side. Everyone blushed except for Haruka who slammed her hands on the table, jumped up and demanded to know where they were, and Hotaru, since Michiru had covered the young girl's ears the minute she knew what Yaten was hinting at.

Just then, the doors swung wide open again, revealing Usagi being carried in bridal style by Seiya. Gasps and clattering silverware echoed around the room as they gazed at the scene before them. Their outfits were torn, both were shoeless, their hair was a mess, and if you looked closely, really, really, closely, you could see that their lips were both fairly bruised. Of course, the inners wanted to desperately interrogate her about where she was, or even better, what she was doing. Haruka on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Get your hands off her!" She nearly screeched, surprising the starlight so much that she almost did drop the girl in her arms. "Wait, Ruka, this isn't Seiya's fault…," Usagi tried to reason with her angered guardian before another fight broke out. "Whether it is or isn't, I warned him, if he ever brought you back harmed, whether you merely trip or get attacked, he would have to answer to my fist," Haruka managed to ground out between clenched teeth before she yanked Usagi out of Seiya's arms and placed her protectively behind her. "Really, Ruka, it's no big deal," Usagi tried again," Just listen to our, er, my story before you jump to conclusions." Finally calming down a bit, Haruka sat down, arms crossed, waiting to hear what excuse came from the two lovers' mouths.

"Actually, we were walking in the woods again when I tripped and fell into a thick thorn bush. Then, Seiya tried to get me out, but we both got cut a lot from the thorns." She winced, remember their trouble with the thorns. "Anyways, it took us about a good hour before we finally got rid of all the thorns. By then, it got so late that we started to run back towards the castle. I got kinda tired and I guess it showed because Seiya just picked me up and, er, started running?" She finished, not sure about how her Wind Senshi would take her story.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Haruka groaned as she felt a light headache come, and said to Seiya, "Ugh, fine. But only because she helped you out of the thorns." The two in question let out a huge sigh of relief, "but if you EVER bring her back looking like that again, you WILL have to answer to my fist," then sweat dropped at the threat in Haruka's voice. They took their seats and began to dig in to the feast in front of them.

Not long after everything calmed down, Ami and Taiki walked in, both collapsing in two empty seats before being surrounded by their friend's questions. "How is he?" "Have you found a solution?" The two sighed. "Well, we gave up trying to get rid of it by surgery. It's too far in for us to do anything. There's nothing we can do except kill the people who put it in him. That or ask them, but I doubt they'd do anything unless we join them. Or we could just wait, but then we'd still have to give them an answer in two days. By then, Mamoru might not make it, seeing as his condition has gotten worse since we last brought him in.

"What do you mean, his condition's gotten worse? What's happened to him?" Rei asked, hoping for the best. Ami and Taiki shared a glance before saying, " He's tossing a lot, and it seems he has a fever that keeps climbing, even if it climbs at a slow rate. If it gets too high, his immune system might get blown. Also, it seems as though the thing they planted in him is starting to attach itself to the heart, little by little. It's only covered a few inches, but if it keeps going he might not make it…"

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter! It's really short compared to my other ones, but I'm hoping to continue on with this one and hopefully finish it soon, since it's been a while since I first started.**

**Also, I'm SOOO sorry for not updating before. I kinda lost interest in this one, but I'm trying to make a comeback! Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed!**

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Oh, and before I forget, should I keep Mamoru alive or should he go?**


End file.
